La familia de la mafia no es tan mala
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Ymir lo único que quiere es atrapar a los herederos de la familia Ackerman y Jaeger para tener el amor de la Diosa Historia. Mientras estos apenas estan creciendo y ya casi entran a la guarderia de ella al kinder, todo mientras que conocen hijos de grandes jefes de la Mafia. Eren sigue con la dulzura que enamora a todos y Levi con el rostro de amargado y aire de malo. (Riren)
1. Chapter 1

**_Primer summary:_**

 ** _Kenny Ackerman y Grisha Jaeger, los personajes mas peligrosos de la mafia estaban en una misión muy importante... Cuidar de sus propios hijos hasta que sus respectivas esposas regresen de su viaje... pero ¿Levi Ackerman le dejara eso facil a su padre y mas dificil, caerá en los encantamientos del lindo Eren Jaeger de tan solo 5 meses? baby Eren/baby Levi/ (Riren)_**

* * *

-Grisha tu hijo esta dormido en la mesa- en definitiva el pequeño Eren Jeager de tan solo 5 meses estaba succionando su dedo con fervor mientras parecía incomodo en la dura mesa fría de madera.

Grisha mientras tanto echándole una mano con el caprichoso de Levi, llamo la atención del bebe y le hablo en vos suave- Si te dejas alimentar traeré a Eren para que juegues con el- el pequeño bebe pelinegro de tan solo unos meses mayor que el castaño, dejo de llorar pero no quito la cara de mal humorado- Tan pequeño y ya es más enojón que su padre- burlo Grisha a Kenny que bastante cabronado ya estaba con tal desastre que el mismo Levi había ocasionado.

-Dime Grisha como terminamos en "esto"- hizo énfasis en esto, refiriéndose al porqué de cuidar a sus hijos, cuando ellos ahora deberían de estar robando el banco más grande de Alemania para después traerles los regalos más caros a sus esposas y los peluches más grandes a sus hijos.

-No fue mi culpa- le recrimino Jaeger cargando a su pequeño retoño- sabes bien que tú le dijiste a tu esposa que se tomara unas vacaciones por que estaba estresada con el asunto de estar casada con un mafioso, ella misma invito a Carla, diciendo el típico " _Querida estar casado con un hombre que está en el negocio de la mafia_ es _demasiado cansador que te parece un viaje a Australia"_ Carla no quiso dejarme a Eren, tan preocupada estaba que incluso me grabo pequeñas cosas como "cómo ponerle el pañal a un bebe" o " alimentos adecuados"…. Pero a decir verdad no es tan malo- Grisha hizo caras graciosas que hicieron a Eren reírse y patalear un poco.

-Levi, porque tú no eres como Eren- Levi ignoro completamente a su padre y más bien se quedó embobado oyendo la estrepitosa risita del pequeño castaño

Para él le era curioso Eren, era en sus pensamientos una bolita de cobijas de color amarillo con elefantes rosas, aunque había sentido una curiosidad hacia él. Bueno, era siempre sabido que un bebe al ver a otra persona diferente a este, le era atrayente.

-Vamos Kenny, tú eras igual cuando teníamos 8 años… que te parece si jugamos una partida de póker, tu maldito tramposo usaste los métodos de ilusión que yo mismo te enseñe para utilizarlos en mi contra-recrimino el de anteojos

-Corrección querido amigo, trucos baratos de mago que yo mismo mejore- sonrió orgulloso Kenny cargando en sus brazos al pequeño Levi que miraba todo con amargura.

El ambiente antes relajado tomo una ambientación tensa. Ya les era común pelear por cualquier estupidez, al final de cuentas por un par de bebes no se iba a evitar el par de madrazos que aquellos hombre estúpidos se darían.

Los dos dejaron a sus hijos en la cuna que compartían ellos y comenzaron a intimidarse con la mirada. Los bebes adorablemente se entretuvieron con el móvil de la cuna, había un Mariposas, las favoritas de Eren y en el caso de Levi eran los Búhos, aquel sonidito era tan divertido que el castañito incluso alzaba su manitas para por lo menos tocarlas, nunca lo había hecho pero en aquella mente infantil, era como un logro para él poder tocar las lindas maripositas de colores chillones, por otro lado Levi solo contemplaba las aves con ojos interrogadores como si de esos animalitos pudieran hablar y le dirían el secreto de existir.

Prontamente el sonidito monótono le aburrió, así que usando un poco de su mini fuerza pudo quedar sentado, sujetando las barras de madera, más interesante era la pelea de su padre con el de Eren, para aquellos niños era tan común ver a sus padres intimidando o torturando personas, a que hasta a veces los tranquilizaba.

Técnicamente si un día fue tranquilo era porque algo malo había pasado.

Eren, pequeño angelito, se dio cuenta del cambio del que hasta ahora sabia se llamaba levi, el también quería ver, era injusto. Así fue como el intento levantarse lo cual obviamente no funciono.

Así fue la primera frustración de Eren Jaeger, unos de sus primeros pequeños sentimientos.

Tal sentimiento tan feo que sentía lo hizo hacer lo que el más sabia hacer.

Llorar

Desgarrándose la garganta grito y derramo lagrimas como cualquier niño, esto no paso de largo para Levi que le hecho una mirada.

Levi tenia pulmones de acero y más que Eren podía gritar, pero esos gritos eran los que más le irritaban y si Eren seguía así estaba seguro que el se dejaría llevar y también lo haría. Ahí fue cuando hizo lo que ya costumbre le era, moviendo su pequeña manita, entrelazo su dedo menique con el del castaño. Así como magia Eren se detuvo y grito una palabra que como decían por ahí era el idioma de los bebes.

Eren como pudo se reincorporo, se fue para un lado pero las barras de madera lo ayudaron a sostenerlo. Expectantes miraron la pelea de sus padres y ellos mismo comenzaron a imitarlos. Tales golpecitos que simulaban no eran nada. Así fue su primera pelea de subnormales, unas de las tantas que tendrían en un futuro no tan lejano.

Sus padres eran ahora los que peleaban como subnormales, esos golpes se veían que eran más bien para el aire. Exhaustos se sentaron en unas sillas y cada uno recupero fuerzas, Grisha levanto sus anteojos rotos y Kenny boto su sombrero negro a la basura al ya estar descocido.

-Una partida de damas- le invito Grisha a su amigo, este suspirando asintió

Ordenaron todo y se sentaron a jugar damas en silencio, Grisha negras Kenny rojas.

Eren hizo un puchero al ver que tal show divertido ya se había acabado ahora todo era tan aburrido, que ya cabeceando estaba, Levi parecía diferente, así como si tuviera que cazar a una presa miro los movimientos de su padre, viro los ojos al notar que el hacía trampa como siempre.

Al cabo de unos minutos el juego concluyo y el ganador fue -por trampa obviamente- Kenny Ackerman. Tan frustrado estaba el de anteojos que volcó la mesa, las fichas volaron y el tablero cayó al piso con un sonido sordo. Una ficha en particular cayo en la cuna y llamando la atención de Eren, la sostuvo en sus manitas y se la metió a la boca.

-Eren- llamo su padre, para después traerlo a sus brazos –escupe, vamos pequeño… anda- lo regaño suavemente. Eren reacio no quiso escupirla cosa que cambio al ver la severa mirada de su padre.

Abrió la boca lentamente y su padre metiendo dos de sus dedos, saco la ficha de color negra la cual estaba cubierta de saliva –Creo que tienen hambre-

-Crees- hablo con desgana el otro señalando a su Levi que en ese momento ya la almohada estaba tratando de morder- Levi que te he dicho de los gérmenes-

-Demonios, solo… son 2 meses, 2 malditos meses- susurro el castaño.

Hay Dios, tener padres que estén en negocios de la mafia era algo, pero tener hijos que se convertirían en los más buscados del mundo era otra cosa más extraña.

Más si estos se convertirían en algo a lo que llaman reyes de las vegas.

En presencia de los hombres más guapos, y buscados estaban estos dos padres que orgullos estarían en un futuro no tan lejano.

* * *

 **Esta idea no sé cuándo se me ocurrió solo lo hizo, serán capítulos en donde los mostrare como bebes después niños, adolescentes y hombres. Ire cambiando el summary al igual que la foto de portada constantemente de acuerdo al tiempo en donde trascurra la historia**

 **No creo que tenga drama, ósea cada capítulo será la continuación del otro pero un tipo de trama tal vez no.**

 **Tendra lemon, demasiado, pero más adelante… más adelante~**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones? ¿Flores?**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 capitulo~ aquí les va**

* * *

-¡Grisha calla a ese bebe!- de cierto modo el hecho de que Eren llorara por el agua fría era algo comprensible, su madre podía mimarlo mucho y eso incluía también el hecho de que ella lo bañara con agua tibia.

-Ya cálmate Eren- Grisha podía ser un buen padre, obviamente a lo que estuviera a sus alcances, pero la razón de por qué sus víctimas de secuestros morían era por su impaciencia, más si estos no le daban información, un grito más y dejaría todo a la suerte.

Levi mientras tanto estaba el mismo en su bañera siendo bañado por su padre que trataba de que shampoo no cayera en sus ojos. Era ya sabido que Levi se bañaba con agua fría después que cumplió el primer mes. Gran diferencia de Eren.

-Espera, tengo una idea-Grisha abrió algunos cajones y de ellos saco lo que sería unos…. Patitos de hule

-¡Mira Eren, es el señor paton y su compañero dock!- el de anteojos llamo la atención del pequeño bebe que gritaba con estruendosos sollozos, Eren se detuvo como por arte de la propia magia y miro con curiosidad los pequeños juguetes, Grisha los apretó y estos chillaron con un sonidito que parecía un pequeño "cuak".

Grisha supo que había ganado la batalla al ver al pequeño reír con cada sonidito que aquel apretamiento causaba. El castañito estiro su brazo para poder tener los patos en su bañera, Jaeger le dio el gusto haciendo que flotaran en el agua. Prontamente Eren se dio cuenta que podía lanzar agua apretando el patito. Esa fue la razón de por qué Grisha tuvo que cambiarse de ropa.

Kenny metió a los dos niños en una bañera, Levi le dio extrañeza al ver la felicidad de Eren por "ese par de cosas amarillas con sonidos chillosos irritables"

El pequeño de ojos esmeraldas no paro de apretujar los patitos que incluso uno hubo a parar al lado de la taza del inodoro. No pregunten.

Levi trato de tocar a dock, pero no quiso hacerlo por el hecho de que Eren era muy celoso con sus juguetes. Vamos, que para solo tener 7 meses de nacido ya algunas cosas del pequeño se grababa en su pequeño celebro.

Pero aquel niño con cabello castaño le tendió el patito, el pequeño Eren le había tendido un juguete que por lo que veía Kenny seria su favorito.

Era posible que un hombre mayor que además de secuestrador, asesino, ladrón y vendedor de drogas se enterneciera por unas simples risitas y caritas de dos pequeños bebes.

La respuesta era un sí, un pobre sí.

Más tarde Grisha volvió con ropa seca y una par de toallas para cubrir a los niños, se detuvo de la Hazaña al ver el paisaje tan tierno que le presentaba sus ojos.

-No pensé que Eren fuera el primero en sacarle una sonrisa a Levi- comento Kenny secando al pelinegro que todavía tenía la sonrisa en su cara con el pato entre sus manos.

-No te sorprendas tanto, no será la única vez que lo hará-

-Lo sé, así también como tengo claro que será el único que una sonrisa sincera le sacara. Por lo menos a mí, serán más bien sarcásticas y amargas-Comento poniéndole un pañal, con un tanto de dificultad por el paleteo de su hijo.

-Vamos no pensemos en el futuro, Levi es frió contigo pero bien tienes que esperar que sea un poco más grande, además Eren es especial, sus sonrisas contagian, pero algo que si te puedo asegurar es que estos niños serán muy unidos en un futuro- divago Grisha entregándole a Eren su chupón el cual mordió primero y después se lo metió a la boca.

-¿Qué tan unidos crees tú….?- le interrogo Kenny metiéndole a la boca a Levi el chupón de color negro

-Lo suficiente para poder ser la familia más poderosa de la mafia- Sonrió divertido por aquella broma que había dicho, mientras adentraba a Eren en su cuna.

-Familia… ¿De qué dem- fue interrumpido por un jalón del extremo de su camisa, Levi le reclamaba que le acostara también.

-una broma,una pequeña bromita…. –medio sonrió y se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro.

Kenny rodeo los ojos y de su bolsillo saco una rodaja de cartas

-¿Póker…? Bien, apostemos-los dos se acomodaron para quedar frente a frente y cada uno dijo lo que apostaría comenzando con: Grisha

-Apuesto mi anillo de compromiso-Grisha sonriendo burlesco se sacó el anillo de plata con pequeñas piedrecillas llamadas: Zafiros

Kenny incluso reconsidero en no aceptarlo, pero aquella sonrisa le dijo sin palabras el que él perdería. Y bueno Kenny y su orgullo era mucho más grande que la mansión ackerman.

-Yo apuesto…- se lo pensó. Arrugo la cara y de las botas que usaba, sacó una navaja suiza - Mi navaja suiza versión 1.0*- Aquella sonrisa se agrando cuando de la recompensa vio, aquella navaja tenía 85 usos diferentes, solo habían 3 en el mundo, y vaya que no le vendría mal un accesorio más a todo su riqueza.

-Bien, espero que ganes viejo amargado - Así fue como todo sucumbió a un silencio un tanto aterrador. Aquellos silencios que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Pero tal parece que en el mismo lugar, pero en diferente habitación además de su tierna ambientación, Grullas volaban y pequeños leones y ositos bailaban con colores azules y blancos que coordinaban y se juntaban como dos imanes.

Toda una obra de arte y no, no estaba exagerando.

Carla siempre había querido que su hijo tuviera lo mejor, era muy mimosa, por lo tanto incluso un artista había pintado su habitación.

Sobre los bebes, bueno, si para ti era interesante que uno solo mirara el techo y el otro comenzara a ver todo con ojos curiosos, era porque de esas cosa hacías tu antes.

Hubo un momento en donde Levi se fijó en Eren y en su chupete, este se movía constantemente por el hecho de que Eren chupaba con demasiada fuerza.

Por ningún motivo aparente el mismo le quito aquel preciado instrumento de placer al pequeño castaño, se sacó el suyo y el de Eren se lo metió en la boca. El propio pequeño podía jurar que se había derrumbado completamente, primero sintió el vacío y después el amargo sabor de tener la boca con solo algo llamado dientes, saliva, lengua y aire… nada más.

Arrugo la cara, tomo aire y estuvo a punto de gritar con un tono inusualmente más chillón de lo normal, claro que Levi actuó mas rápido y le dio su propio chupón que su favorito era. Eren se calmó, y volvió a su estado normal.

Eren se sentía extraño, por no decir incómodo. El chupete que tenía en su boca era más suave y se sentía diferente, me explico, el suyo tal parece que tenía mordidas de sus ya dos dientes, pero.. no era como para escupirlo, además era eso o chupar aire.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio donde lo único que se sentía era el tic tac del reloj, Morfeo dio aviso a los pequeños bebes de que en sueños se lo llevaría, tanto Levi como Eren bostezaron y fueron cerrando los ojos con una simple sincronía de que los dos chupaban al mismo tiempo los mallugados chupetes.

.

.

.

Aunque en la sala pasaba algo demasiado diferente a lo anterior, Grisha estaba literalmente saltando encima de los muebles que tan caros le había costado. Con la navaja en la mano, haciendo el tan conocido baile de la victoria con un meneo de culo incluido.

Kenny tenía su frente apoyada en la dura mesa fría, se golpeó 3 veces y paro para comenzar a hacer un sonido muy irritante. Grisha lo ignoro olímpicamente y siguió bailando o eso hasta que sintió el silencio y paro en seco, un tanto perturbado.

-Kenny, no crees que todo está demasiado callado- pareció mas bien afirmar que preguntar, el perdedor de Kenny levanto la mirada y pensó en sus palabras. Cada uno se encontró con la mirada del otro, o bueno Kenny se encontró con las gafas del otro. Asintieron decididos y caminaron rápidamente a la única habitación que les importaba.

La habitación de los pequeños Eren Jaeger y Levi ackerman.

Cada uno llamo el nombre de su propio hijo pero solo recibieron el silencio que si les pareció responder, así fue como ellos se asomaron a la inmensa cuna y se quedaron de piedra con la mirada fija en sus retoños.

-¿Por qué Levi tiene el chupete de Eren?- Grisha salio de su letargo un tanto rápido, pero claro, sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-No sé, y si más bien le preguntas-Kenny saco mordazmente sus palabras sarcásticas que solo hicieron efecto en Grisha que le voltio a ver, le alzo una ceja y devolvió su mirada-

-Me parece increíble esto- Así como si de una luz cegadora lo fuera dejado ciego, Grisha cerró los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?- Kenny estuvo a punto de sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo pero cuando miro a los dos pequeños recordó en donde estaba y se ahorró los regaños que tendría tanto de Grisha como de su esposa y Kushel.

-Eren usualmente no puede dormir sin el peluche que vez allá- Le apunto a un gigante peluche de oveja que en una repisa color azul marino estaba-Es como tú que no puedes dormir sin antes cepillarte los dientes- se burló con gracia el castaño- Y mira que dormir sin él, más su chupete consentido es algo extraño… tu niño hace estragos sobrenaturales en el mío.

-¿Y crees que el tuyo no? Que Levi sonría y que esté haciendo eso, no es normal- Le apunto específicamente a Levi y su manera extraña de abrazar a Eren.

El amargado bebito de Levi Ackerman estaba abrazando con sus pequeños bracitos a Eren Jaeger que el quinto mundo* ya estaba.

-Sí, si ahora vámonos, las noticias ya van a empezar. Se dice que habrá un especial de nosotros.- corto el tema el de anteojos

-En verdad quieres ver esa mierda, son puras fantasías. ¿Desde cuando nosotros podemos lanzarnos de 7 pisos y quedar vivos?, que no entienden que para eso existen los helicópteros o paracaídas, que pedazos de mierda-Gruño en todo su esplendor Kenny.

-Pero sabes perfectamente que te cagas de la risa cada vez que dicen esas estupideces, vamos que un buen trago y un par de cigarrillos no nos vendrían mal-Le convenció al final y se largaron de aquella habitación de ambientación tan tierna, que incluso a Kenny le llego a parecer enferma.

Ignoraron completamente a donde dirigía la mano de Eren, solo se fijaron en el pequeño Levi, pero… y Eren.

Creen que sería buena idea decirle a la pobre oveja que había sido remplazada por un pelinegro.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí les doy las gracias. No se absolutamente nada de bebes, por favor si algo está mal díganmelo lo corregiré enseguida.**

 **Perdonen si se aburrieron, les aseguro que más adelante se podrán un poco más caliente o … ¿peligroso?**

 **Actualización para un día que explotada no este de tanta tareas..**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones? ¿Flores?**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


	3. Chapter 3

-Kenny- colgó el teléfono Grisha. Era un poco extraño ver a Grisha enojado, usualmente lo hacía pero cuando de un crimen se trataba- Han dicho nuestro paradero, tenemos que irnos de aquí- le aviso con seriedad dando una gran calada de sus cigarrillo. Kenny asintió con repentina seriedad también, se levantó del sofá y fue por lo bebes.

-Yo sacare el dinero de la caja fuerte tu ve y prepara las cosas para el viaje, ah y no olvides los auriculares que eliminen el ruido, no creo que a Eren le guste el tormentoso ruido de un helicóptero, además ya sabemos que si Eren llora Levi lo hará también-le advirtió Grisha corriendo el sofá a un lado para golpear el suelo y de ahí quitar la madera falsa para descubrir la caja fuerte

-No me des ordenes imbécil- Kenny le advirtió sacándole una sonrisa burlona a Jaeger

-Ve, idiota. Ya es hora de alimentarlos, sabes que si Eren no come, se comerá lo que encuentre en el sucio piso… oye… tu recuerdas la contraseña de la caja fuerte- pregunto asustado Grisha

-No- le respondió simple yendo al piso de arriba especialmente al salón de juegos de los bebes

La habitación era como se podía decir… infantil, hermosa y un paraíso para pequeños como lo eran Eren y Levi. En los rincones siempre habían peluches, ya fueran osos, leones, jirafas-las que odiaba Levi por cierto- y elefantes, tenían bloques, caballitos de madera e incluso tenían un televisor de 48 pulgadas colgado del techo donde ellos usualmente… no veían nada.

Levi se aburría al ver alguna caricatura infantil y Eren… bueno este solo se acercaba mas al tv tratando de tocarlo, quedándose como idiota fascinado con los colores o imágenes rápidas.

Kenny suspiro cansinamente y contemplo con ojos cansados el jugar de su hijo y el de Grisha. Eren mordía con gozo el juguete mordedor y Levi estaba haciendo sonar el sonajero en forma de caballo, o mejor dicho destruyendo el sonajero

-Levi, no azotes el juguete…. ¿Tienen algo en contra con los caballos?- le pregunto obviamente no esperando una respuesta lógica.

-…..Pa-pá- Kenny no se pondría sentimental, no lo haría…

Lo hizo

Sonrió sin saberlo

-Ven, Eren- él bebe reconoció su nombre y levantando su chupete del suelo, se lo metió a la boca. Gateo hasta Kenny y dejo que lo cargara

-Ven que tu padre te necesita-trato de hablar con el castaño que volteo a verlo cuando de la palabra Papá dijo

-ba-ba- repitió dulcemente, Kenny le asintió y Eren se aplaudió felicitándose.

Cuando coloco un pie en la sala vio a Grisha sacando el dinero de la caja mientras lo adentraba en una gran maleta color amarillo... ¿En forma de león?

-Grisha…-

-Antes de que digas algo, es esto o el de gato, tú decides-le advirtió el de anteojos con suma paciencia

Kenny suspiro y opino

-¿Como… abriste la caja?, no que no te recordabas la contraseña- le recordó caminado hacia la habitación de Eren y Levi para traer un poco de ropa y de juguetes.

Obviamente les comprarían más cosas más tarde, pero por ahora eso era lo más importante a llevar… a y las papillas de frutas por supuesto.

-No encontré el estetoscopio así que utilice un vaso de vidrio, puede ser muy cliché pero me sirvió, solo escuche los 7 clics y ya- hablo con orgullo como si de un premio se fuera ganado.

-¿Cuál era?- le pregunto con fingida curiosidad el Ackerman

-….El cumpleaños de Eren y… Levi- lo dijo muy bajo, tan bajo que incluso Kenny pensó en preguntárselo otra vez, no tuvo que hacerlo al conectar sus palabras con lo que creía-

Kenny pudo jurar que casi se lanza al piso a reírse a carcajadas, obviamente no lo hizo, no quería ensuciarse su traje.

Los niños se mantuvieron callados mirando expectantes la ventana por donde los rayos del sol se colaban atrevidamente adueñándose de espacio que no era suyo. Una sombra llamo la atención de los dos, pero más Eren, que sabia de que se trataba.

-sha~- Levi se sobresaltó un poco por el grito, obviamente, no fue el único que lo hizo

-Eren-Grisha lo llamo extrañado, pero su confusión se desvaneció cuando de la causa de eso vio, se enterneció un poco por el hecho de que Eren intentara decir bien la palabra mariposa

De lo que se perdía Carla, por suerte esta venia en un mes.

-¿Quien te dijo que nuestro paradero ya lo sabía la policía?-

-Digamos que ser amigos de la familia Zoe es muy bueno, la señora Zoe esta infiltrada en la policía, tal parece que unos altos tacones con una falda corta pueden hacer que incluso la policía caiga ante ti- Le informo con un suave canturreo en su voz, algo que fastidio a Kenny

-Sí, si deja de hablar así mierda, con tan solo pensar que Eren será igual a ti y que Levi le tocara aguantárselo me dan migraña. Ahora, ya llamaste a los señora Ral- le pregunta preparando un regaño por si él dice "no

-Obviamente, ¿me crees idiota?-le pregunto no esperando respuesta

-si-

Eren fijo la mirada a sus padres y jalo a Levi de su pequeño trajecito para que se fijara en la futura pelea que aquello bebes querían ver, claramente no estando tan fuera de la realidad

Sus miradas fulminantes fueron interrumpidas cuando ningún rayo de sol, llego a alumbrar la casa, Kenny abrió bien los ojos y se asomó cauteloso a la ventana. Cerrando brutamente las cortinas color crema le hizo una seña a Grisha la cual conocían como su propio color de ojos.

Grisha arrullo a Eren y Kenny monto a Levi en sus hombros, tomaron las maletas y cada uno fue a la parte final de la mansión, hay en la habitación que supuestamente era el baño se adentraron encontrando paredes de piedra con candelabros colgando del techo.

Eren curioseo con sus ojitos aguamarinas el espacio de humedad a diferencia de Levi que solo le quito el sombrero a su padre y comenzó a jalar sus cabellos, como si de este dependiera su equilibrio. Kenny no lo reprendió o le dijo que se detuviera, a cambio solo gruño un poco para hacerle saber que daño la hacía, cosa que no le importo a el Ackerman menor que solo aumento sus jaladas casi sacándole las canas a su pobre padre.

Al llegar al final de aquella "cueva moderna" Grisha abrió una puerta de acero un tanto oxidada que hizo levantar polvo por el viento que arrasó con los cabellos tanto de los adultos como los de los niños, por inercia Grisha cubrió a Eren contra su propio pecho, Levi fue el mismo caso pero este pareció más reacio a que su padre le mostrara tal afecto de cariño.

Al ser la mansión de los Jaeger era común que estas estuvieran alejadas de todo civilización, era un lugar apartado con jardín propio y rejas que lo separaban de todo como una mansión común. Por lo tanto lo que había atrás de la mansión era pasto, caracoles y más pasto… ah y algunos arbolitos chucos.

Cada uno cambio de posición de brazo con el que cargaban a sus propios hijos, escucharon alboroto en la mansión y a causa de eso Grisha gruño.

-Tch…. Ahora solo me quedan 8 mansiones que cabrones más pesados- Kenny se rio y Grisha con su aire de maleante lo fulmino con la mirada

-Quien diría que se te pegaría la maña de chasquear la lengua, para tu información es un rasgo que solo la familia Ackerman realiza- le recordó viendo a Levi que hacia sonidos con su paladar

-Tch- lo ignoro completamente, girando sobre sus talones, para darle su dedo menique a Eren- ¿Ral que haces?- le pregunto al viento siendo respondido al instante por el mismo.

-¿Quieres que llame a los magnolia, ya sabes si se trata de Elizabeth ella viene en solo unos 5 minutos- le propuso Kenny

-No, la señora Ral es muy amiga de Carla si ella se llega a enterar de que la despedí me deja durmiendo en el sofá por más de un mes… esperare 10 minutos si no llega, ya si tendré fundamentos para despedirla-suspiro, apretando una de las mejilla regordetas de Eren

-Creo que estas siendo muy caritativo, que tal… 5 minutos- Quiso arruinar todo Kenny

-¿Cuantos sonajeros destruidos de caballo ha dañado Levi?-

-¿A qué pregunta viene…?

-Responde-

-8- le responde de mala gana

-ya veo…- se relamió los labios – 8 minutos serán

Ninguno rompió el silencio más que las propias hojas de los arboles además del viento, Grisha recordó algo y se comenzó a reír "disimuladamente" Kenny intento entre susurros que Levi le volviera a decir Papá pero solo logro que este le hiciera pucheros y lo mirara con ganas de querer llorar por las feas caras que su padre hacía.

Minutos después Levi bostezo y cayó de forma fugaz en el hombro de su padre

Se rindió y carraspeando devolvió a su semblante serio, según el.

-Grisha- lo llamo en un leve susurro- ¿Trajiste… las armas?- a pesar de que quiso mostrarse serio no fue muy posible, menos si tienes a tu hijo durmiendo en tu hombro mientras agarra tu camisa con sus pequeñas manitas.

No tuvo que responderle con palabras, solo le asintió en silencio.

Se volvieron a sumir en la afonia, Eren miro el cielo y Levi siguió con sus murmullos inconscientes chupando el chupete con fervor con insana rapidez.

-2 minutos, 2 minu…-

Se detuvo secamente al escuchar algunas –demasiadas.- armas siendo cargadas detrás de sus espalda, palideció un poco, por un momento un tanto corto le hecho una mirada a Eren la cual este le devolvió con una mueca que era una sonrisa según podía ver Grisha.

-FBI, los tenemos acorralados, no intenten algo imprudente- Un agente de la FBI le hablo sin ningún tartamudeo en su voz apuntando el arma

-Hey Grisha- se carcajeo Kenny- ya somos famosos en Estados unidos, incluso- le apunto a un oficial el cual tembló al ser apuntado- están mezclados con los de la policía de Alemania ah y mira allá esta.- se puso una mano en la frente como si quisiera ver de lejos- Francia, pensé que se habían olvidados de nosotros- Le busco el punto cómico al asunto, obviamente recorriendo su cuerpo con una de sus manos para llegar a ese punto donde estaba eso que usualmente mantenía hay-

Grisha se dio cuenta de la fría mirada de alguien en su persona, pero más en lo que tenía en los brazos.

-Capitán- hablo alguien de ellos- Eso que tienen en los brazos… son bebes-pregunto desubicado tratando de asimilar que aquellas personas de la mafia tenían familia y más el saber que eran padres de estos mismo.

-En definitiva, razón no lo sé… de espaldas…- les exigió- ahora entréguenos a los niños y no- Aquella palabra quedo corta cuando Kenny ni tonto e idiota le apunto en la cabeza un Glock 18 **(A)** cargado ya con balas de Osmio **(B)** \- El oficial tembló involuntariamente y para Kenny eso lo hizo regocijarse por dentro. Todavía con Levi en brazos el cual solo babeaba su camisa amenazo a el policía de que le ordenara a todos sobre bajar sus armas. Obviamente no le hicieron cazo e incluso le apuntaron a los dos, la gran mayoría de oficiales.

-Ahora E-n-t-r-e-g-e-n-o-s a l-o-s b-e-b-e-s en este mismo instante- como si estuviera hablando con retrasados mentales deletreo las letras para que quedara bien claro lo que querían que hicieran

Grisha le envió una seña a Kenny, este entendió bien y pego el frio metal del Glock 18 en las sienes del sujeto- NUNCA- les hizo saber

Un disparo sordo se hizo escuchar en aquel lugar, proveniente de lo que tenía Kenny en sus manos, tal oficial cayó al piso muerto. Prontamente la sangre se mezcló con el perfume de los hombre de la mafia lo cual hizo marear a más de uno de los policías que rabiosos estuvieron a punto de dispararles a ellos.

El sonido escandaloso hizo despertar a Levi que se froto los ojos y bostezo largamente para después mirar a su padre y pedirle alguna respuesta a su pregunta infantil que se hacía en su mente, Eren en cambio se sobresaltó y comenzó a llorar -de nuevo-

Uno de los oficiales de la FBI se asqueo de sobremanera de los escandalosos y chillones gritos de Eren. Así como la mafia era mierda, la FBI también lo era. Razón por la que sin razón aparente le apunto a Eren con su arma.

Tarde fue cuando Grisha se dio cuenta de lo pasaba.

Todo paso tan rápido.

…

El oficial cayo al duro suelo completamente muerto con el pecho ensangrentado además de la cabeza

-Si ustedes llegan a poner una maldita garra en mi Eren yo los cortare a pedacitos y se los daré de comer a los cerdos-

\- ¡Escucharon imbéciles!- le completo la otra persona que enojada y hecha en furia estaba- ese mal lenguaje Kenny al igual que Grisha conocían perfectamente, en tanta tensión estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del fuerte sonido que hacia el Helicóptero que hace unos minutos se acercaba a ellos. Los dos voltearon a ver hacia arriba y gritaron al unísono:

-¡My lady! – las mujeres Carla Jaeger y Kushel Ackerman estaban quemadas por el sol, cada una con unas gafas negras cubriéndoles los ojos, Carla con un francotirador y Kushel con una A-A 12 **(C).**

-Kushel querida recuérdame no dejar la protección solar otra vez- sonrió la castaña con el ojo vivo a cualquier movimiento.

-Cariño, Pero si así te ves muy bien- le apremio la pelinegra.

Después de todo tales hombres también tenían a sus mujeres que sabían sobre matar, robar o engañar.

Eran las familias Ackerman y Jaeger unidas, que más se podía esperar de ellas.

* * *

 **(A)Es una pistola de acción segura**

 **(B)Son balas que tienen una potencia de empuje superior a las de plomo**

 **(C)Escopeta de asalto**

* * *

 **Hey, si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer.**

 **Me emocione demasiado con todo, espero que le haya gustado, la continuación no se para cuándo será. Tratare de hacerla lo más rápido posible.**

 **Creo que mi historia es muy cliché, demasiado,**

 **¿Que creen ustedes?**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Flores?**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: Lengua vulgar y lindura extrema**

 **Hey, el capítulo 4 hecho**

* * *

Todo quedo en un silencio tan denso e intrigante que ni siquiera ninguno de los policías fueron capaces de romper. Una joven que en el helicóptero estaba tuvo en valor de romperlo aun cuando de su boca masticaba una papa cruda.

-¿Quesh pasash?-La acción hizo a Kushel decir "modales jovencita".

Carla pasó una rápida mirada, sonrió y después regreso su mirada al asunto un tacto dramático que había bajo sus pies.

La señora Braus trago con dificultad y sonrojada pidió disculpas

-Hay mujer, tienes 28 años y de modales no sabes, quien educara a la linda Sasha querida-Kushel dijo con voz cansada y un tanto abrumada

Carla conociendo a su amiga, sabía que esta no se callaría hasta que de sus regaños pudiera detener, así que haciendo lo que mejor podía en estos casos interrumpió el futuro reclamo de la Ackerman.

-¡Elizabeth, como vas allá!- a pesar de ser una mujer de modales y elegante a la vez, no pareció evitar que gritara a todo pulmón, a propósito por cierto, hay mismo en el oído de su amiga Kushel

-¡Mujer no grites así!-

-¡Que!-

-¡Carla que no grites!-

-¡Que!

-¡Una paloma!-

-¿¡Que!?- las mujeres quedaron gritaron al unísono cuando del grito de la señora Braus escucharon

-Sí, miren, una paloma- Les señalo el nido de pájaros que residía en la ramo de un árbol lejano

La señora Jeager suspiro frustrada mientras recargaba el arma, a cambio Kushel se golpeó la frente y negó lentamente quejándose del hecho de que su vestido se levantaba con el viento.

Mientras Levi y Eren que de sus madres ya sabían que estaban ahí, alzaron las manos y comenzaron a balbucear palabras incongruentes, cuando de estas vieron las mujeres, ellas le lanzaron besos y saluditos con las manos.

 _Las dos madres prontamente se arrepintieron de su viaje_

 _Sus nenes habían crecido demasiado y ellas no pudieron estar ahí para ver eso._

 _Duh…_

Dejando de lado todo eso, los padres contemplaron a sus mujeres y cada uno pensó que el sol no les había caído mal.

A cambio los policías se sintieron ignorados y bueno, al saber claramente que de un movimiento en falso les darían piso, desaprovecharon la oportunidad de encarcelar a las familias y se retiraron lentamente.

 _En unos años se arrepentirían de eso_

Carla sonrió cuando de la cobardía de aquellos hombres vio, bajo el arma y de repente sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos y se inquietó al pensar que era alguna picadura o salpullido. Después llego a la simple conclusión que de su Eren quería abrazar. Perderse en la pelusa de cabellos castaños de su hijo, mientras este olía su cabello y le balbuceaba cosas tiernas e inentendibles, esas cosas tan placenteras que disfrutaba al máximo.

Su pequeño tesoro, un bebe lo mas de frágil y amoroso.

" _Ojala Levi lo cuide bien"_

Kushel mientras, solo inspecciono con la mirada si su pequeño estaba bien, en algún momento pensó en bajar la escalera del helicóptero y esperar a que su esposo subiera con su hijo, descarto la idea cuando después de analizarla, la predomino peligrosa. Más bien bajo ella, con la parte inferior del vestido entre sus manos mientras que su cabello se agitaba salvajemente, no teniendo consideración con el hecho de que Kushel no quería que de su visión cortaran.

Carla, que más bien llevaba pantalones negros de mezclilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas, bajo lo más rápido posible con un poco de dificultad por los tacones y de cuando de su niño tuvo ante sus ojos, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Literalmente la mujer arrebato a Eren de las manos de su padre y comenzó a arrullarlo, se deleitó con el suave aroma de colonia y los polvitos blancos que usualmente ellos le echaban al niño consentido. Kushel fue un poco más prudente y beso las mejillas de su Levi, prontamente el niño dejo de fruncir el ceño y comenzó a jalarle suavemente el cabello a su madre, Levi se metió el cabello de Kushel a la boca y esta le reprendió hablándole con su voz autoritaria.

-Amor, no hagas eso- Levi se detuvo y acerco sus manitas a las mejillas de su madre, estas se sonrojaron un poco y la joven mujer de tan solo 26 años restregó su frente con la de su hijo y le dio un beso en la nariz.

Los hombres un tanto enternecidos por la escena, esquivaron la mirada de aquella y con la palma de sus manos cada uno oculto el sonrojo que levemente se colaba de sus mejillas, inusualmente a Grisha le paso también en las orejas.

 _Rojas, cual el labial que utilizaba su esposa._

Las mujeres comenzaron a hablar con sus hijos, como si de estos entendieran algo, je, les pareció divertido el hecho de que Levi asintiera a todo lo que decía su madre, mientras Eren solo cerraba y abría la boca en donde saliva corría de ellas.

-No… se supone que ustedes vendrían dentro de un mes-Grisha con los pantalones bien puestos interrumpió los mimos de aquellas mujeres

-Sí, se supone, pero Carla- le hecho una mirada-me convenció de que regresáramos ya que preocupaba estaba de que cometieras algún error con Eren, acepte sin rechistar por el hecho de que mi piel ya había sufrido bastante maltrato, solo mirara- otra vez la vanidad de esa mujer- parece que cambiara a morena, a Carla le luce, a mí no-La conversación cambio drásticamente.

Unos minutos después, Eren comenzó a llorar, y Levi solo frunció el ceño e hizo pucheros infantiles de reproche.

-Tienen hambre- acertaron las mujeres, casi al mismo tiempo dirigiéndoles una mirada a sus esposos que decía silenciosamente "La mamila de Eren-Levi en el caso de Kushel-

Tragaron saliva y de la pequeña mochila buscaron algo

No estaba

Tan agitados que incluso no se acordaron de empacar las cosas que controlaban a eso pequeños niños.

Las mujeres suspirando casi al mismo tiempo, se quitaron las gafas negras y se las entregaron a sus hombres.

-La mansión debe estar hecha mie…..-carraspeo-está destrozada, ustedes llamen al chófer, ya sabes Kenny, ellos-recalco a ellos refiriéndose a Levi y Eren-no montaran en ese helicóptero, así que apresúrate y llama a ese hombre, que venga lo más rápido posible por favor, yo mientras hare la mamila de Levi y Eren mientras Carla vuelve a empacar lo que nos llevaremos, no creo que hayan guardado algo importante además de sus armas y dinero- sin más que decir, giro por sobre sus talones, mientras que Carla solo hacia ruidos gracioso e imitaba a Eren para que dejara de llorar.

Ackerman no negó nada y se limitó a hacer lo que le pedían, no tenía que contradecirla, malas experiencias te hacían cambiar de carácter cuando de Kushel tenías como esposa.

Cuando Carla vio la mansión, casi dramáticamente estuvo a punto de caerse, con una velocidad tan rápida que preparada para entregarle a Eren en los brazos de Kushel estaba. Por suerte, antes de que eso sucediera, en una mesa color chocolate encontró una portarretrato roto y en ella la foto de graduación en donde estaba con Grisha, este con una mano en los bolsillos ocultando algo, más tarde se daría cuenta que tramaba ese hombre, a la derecha estaba la foto de su boda, un vestido blanco, simple, a su estilo, mientras que en la cabeza, una corona de flores llevaba, por ahí al fondo se notó a los jóvenes misteriosos de la boda, los que por ella, no conocía, más si Grisha. Quien pensaría que tanta "seguridad" necesitaban para que se casaran.

Entorno los ojos y con Eren mordiendo sus propios dedos por la ansiedad, llego a la parte de abajo del retrato.

Una foto de ella a sus 14 años con una pistola de agua, irónico era que manejara pistolas, pero no tan inofensivas como esas.

Saco todas las fotos y doblándolas con una pena por no querer dañarlas, se las guardo en el bolsillo.

Eren que las pestañas mojadas y la nariz goteando estaba, hizo pucheros y pataleo un poco fuerte.

-Ya, corazón- lo cogió de modo en el que sus manos quedaran debajo de sus axilas, lo elevo, después lo bajo, simulo pequeños lanzamientos, siempre haciendo caras bobas y repitiendo los quejidos de su hijo, Eren comenzó a reír con un dedo en la boca cubierto de una fina capa de saliva, después comenzó a mover sus brazos de modo en que simulaba ser un pajarito y que trataba de volar. Carla a carcajadas hizo pucheros infantiles y atrajo a su pecho a Eren.

Mientras en otro lugar pero hace solo algunos minutos atrás, Kushel con la ajetreado movimiento de su Levi hirvió el agua y saco la colada de la marca favorita de su hijo y el de Carla, espero un poco, mimo a Levi y sacando de los cajones de la alacena unos biberones de plástico color verde y amarillo con dibujitos de estrellitas, vertió en cada uno, sacudió un poco y dejándolos encima de la mesa color crema espero a que estuvieran en una temperatura adecuada. Usualmente Levi era tranquilo y sereno, por desgracia cuando tenia hambre cambiaba radicalmente y se desesperaba por la simple mamila o la papilla de frutas.

Después de sacudir un poco la cabeza, comenzó a hacer que Levi bailara, moviéndolo de un lado para el otro, con la dulce imagen del pequeño embobado viendo sus ojos. Sintió que lo minutos pasaron igual que un simple movimiento rápido, así levantándose de la silla, agarro los teteros, miro si la temperatura estaba adecuada y al final se lo dio a Levi, el cual lo cogió en manos y le dio una mirada curiosa. Se apresuró a ver a Carla la cual un poco distraída jugaba con un títere haciendo reír al castaño

-Querida-. La señora Jaeger un poco torpe, se crispo y lanzo el muñeco a cualquier parte de la mansión-Kushel no supo porque esa reacción pero no le dio importancia

-Si…-

-Ten- aun con Levi en brazos el cual miraba a Eren, el cual había bostezado un poco, le entrego la mamila. Carla le pidió el favor de que le trajera el babero, ya que Eren era un desastre con lo que se trataba de comer. Kushel se lo entrego y dándole un comentario lindo sobre lo bonito que era el pedazo de tela, Carla se lo amarro suavemente en el cuello y le entrego el biberón en las manos.

Kushel se sentó y echándole un ojo a su amiga bostezo cuando esta también lo hizo, lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y cada una con una gran elegancia se cruzaron de piernas y hablaron entre ellas.

Levi y Eren aun con el biberón en sus manos, se echaron una pequeña mirada, sacaron el tetero de sus labios y apuntándose mutuamente balbucearon palabras un poco inentendibles.

Las mujeres entendiendo un poco lo que quería decir cada uno, volvieron a fruncir los pómulos por sus sonrisas y le acariciaron suavemente la pelusa de cabello de cada uno de sus retoños.

"¡Elen!"

"¡lewi!"

Así fue que con un buen sabor de boca, cada madre espero a que su pequeño acabara y después lo puso contra su pecho mientras que les daban suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Grisha y Kenny para matar tiempo, jugaron domino, suerte que en la mochila de León hubiera una.

Cuando de todo tuvo su fin, Carla le dijo adiós a su mansión y se fue taconeando con sus zapatos hasta el final de la casa, hay encontró a su esposo jugando, sentado en el pasto, igual Kenny que sin importante ensuciar su traje, de lleno estaba sentado.

Carla antes de poder darle un sermón a Grisha recordó de pronto que ella tenía que empacar las cosas de Eren. Le entrego al bebe en manos de la Ackerman y corriendo se devolvió a la mansión. Cuando todo estuvo listo, con la lengua por el piso se quitó los tacones los sostuvo por una de sus manos y regreso con la respiración entrecortada a donde los otros se encontraban.

-Querida, que paso con los modales que aprendimos en Inglaterra-Kushel le recrimino como si de Carla fuera su hija

Esta levanto una mano en símbolo de que se esperara, así que dando una bocanada de aire, sudando frio por la espalda abrió la boca y…

El claxon de un auto se escuchó, los bebes se sobresaltaron y buscaron curiosamente el causante de eso, a unos cuantos ¿metros…? Una limosina se mostraba elegante, con los vidrios limpios, brillantes, que parecían que de balas ni siquiera se rompían, en ella un joven pecoso salió y dio una reverencia y un los siento

Kenny lo ignoro olímpicamente, Grisha le palmeo el hombro y le fulmino con la mirada, la Ackerman le beso las mejillas y le desordeno el cabello, para lo último Carla lo abrazo fugazmente, le mostro a Eren y dejo que el joven pudiera acariciarlo.

El ronroneo de satisfacción que el joven Jaeger soltó, hizo al pecoso sonrojarse un poco.

Carla con toda confianza le beso las mejillas y se adentró a la limosina

-A donde se dirigen mis señores-

Kenny carraspeo y con voz autoritaria y ronca dijo

-La mansión Akerman…-Kushel le golpeo la frente y Grisha se rio- Por favor…

La mujer asintió y le beso la mejilla

El resto del tiempo el silencio fue perturbado por los balbuceos de los pequeños, cada mujer señalándole por fuera de la ventana y enseñándole nuevas palabras

-A,r,b,o,l- El pobre intento de Eren de decir la palabra hizo a Carla lagrimear un poco

* * *

La Mansión Ackerman lucio extravagante e impotente frente a los ojos de los Jaeger, Kenny tuvo la esperanza de que Grisha se pusiera celoso de que su mansión fuera más grande, así que igual que niños pequeños se sacaron la lengua y desviaron la mirada.

Se despidieron del joven chófer cada uno, con su diferente manera de comportarse.

Pasaron por un bello jardín, Carla un poco apenada le pidió a Kushel que si podría arrancar un pequeña flor. Esta bufando le hizo saber que podría coger las que quisiera, eran amigas después de todo.

La señora Jaeger se acuclillo y saco un Diente de león, así como le era costumbre se disculpó inconscientemente con la joven belleza y se la mostro a Eren.

-Pequeño, mira, una flor, se llama Diente de león a que es hermosa- Jaeger balbuceo un "dadada…" e hizo un sonidito de risa de lo más encantador. La miro curioso y la cogió en mano, inusualmente de manera suave y delicada. Cuando la acerco un poco a su rostro no pudo evitar estornudar haciendo que las partes de la joven belleza se evaporaran con el viento.

La mirada de confusión del pequeño y la pequeña risa tonta hizo que todos tuvieran su mirada encima de él.

 _Levi pareció ido por un momento._

Jaeger siguió con la sonrisa en la cara y pataleo en el aire un poco.

Carla también se carcajeo y se enderezo con la misma sonrisa pequeña en la cara

-Entremos-se adelantó la castaña

Kushel le asintió y siguió detrás de ella, aun sorprendida por la belleza de la Jaeger y su niño.

Grisha como todo hombre, se sintió tan afortunado que besando su anillo de matrimonio entrecerró los ojos e hizo un juramento…

Kenny solo bufo, sonrió arrogante y pavoneándose por toda su mansión comenzó a hacer mandatos a todos sus sirvientes.

La estancia en la mansión no fue más que bien recibida por todos, Cenaron e incluso cada familia hizo una apuesta de una gran suma de dinero, mientras barajaban las cartas.

Después de 4 partidas nadie pudo ganar por que quedaron en empate.

Por un momento la Familia Ackerman estuvo a punto de ganar al sacar una escalera real que consistía en un as, un rey, una reina y una jota.

Todas corazones.

Por desgracia, oh bueno, no tanta, a los Jaeger le sucedió lo mismo.

Todo quedo en empate.

Incluso pensaron en repartirse sus ganancias pero a decir verdad parecieron no hacerlo.

Cada mujer se levantó con los niños en brazos, Eren masticando una carta de corazones que le fue arrebatada por su madre y remplazada por su chupete, Levi con una carta de tréboles que parecía destrozar en una de sus manos.

* * *

Grisha recibió una llamada…

Era de Zoe

La habían descubierto

Claramente la loca mujer escapo corriendo mientras que los policías le disparaban, como si de casería estuvieran.

Estúpidamente Zoe llamo a Grisha en ese preciso momento

 _-¡Grisha!- la gritería de la mujer dejo aturdido al de anteojos_

-¿Quién habla?-

 _-Como que "quien habla" idiota quien más grita como loca…. ¡Ahha! –se rio escandalosamente- Sabías que ahora mismo soy experimento de casería, ellos creen que soy un animal que idiotas-_

-Christina, y ¿ahora que mierda hiciste?-

 _-Querido-grito- no es mi culpa que haya querido grabar una situación muy comprometedora entre dos oficiales-_

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-¡Wahh! Si, si, Suculentas situaciones homosexuales muy hahdjkagdh- Grisha por un momento pensó que la castaña estaba atragantándose con supropia saliva_

-Dios mío Zoe, que diría tu hija-le reprocho

 _-¿Eh?, Hablas de mi linda Hanji, ¡ja! Mi niña va a ser peor que yo, te lo aseguro-Le guiño un ojo al celular a pesar de que sabe que el castaño no le ve_

-Dejando tu mierda de lado…-Se detuvo cuando de la otra sala escucho a Carla gritar "¡Vocabulario!"- dejando… eso de lado, ¿para qué llamas?

 _-Hijo de puta…-pareció que la mujer grito a otra persona-lo siento, casi me dan en el tobillo-suspiro- necesito que me recojas- jadeo-mi pequeña está sola en la mansión y sé que destruida a lo más debe de estar, así que nos encontramos en el mismo punto…. Ah y no te preocupes, borre todos los archivos criminales tanto tuyos como de los Ackerman, también robe información. Espero ver al Baby boy de Eren, chaito corazón~- canturreo_

-Mujer loca- colgó

-¿Qué pasa?- Carla un poco preocupada se acercó aun con la cuchara de plástico en la mano

-Nada… es hora de irnos-

-¿Que, tan rápido?-

-Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Bien- suspiro- Eren- llamo a su bebe que miraba una pecera del tamaño de la pared embobado- Ven, vamos a despedirnos de los Ackerman- el niño pareció entender e hizo amago de llorar

-tranquilo, volveremos- se acercó y le susurro- Le tendremos una gran sorpresa a Levi- le guiño un ojo

-dadada-

-Sí, Cariño- le cargo

La despedida fue corta, Kushel abrazo fuertemente a Grisha y a Carla, Kenny y Grisha se dieron un apretón de manos y cada uno chillo cuando de este se hizo más fuerte.

Levi balbuceo y estirando su manita le toco los cabellos al castaño en signo de que lo iba a extrañar. Jaeger ronroneo y se sonrojo ligeramente.

 _Linduritas_

Al salir Carla alzo la mano de Eren y le dijo

-Di adiós pequeño-

-Aaaos-grito

-Muy bien-le felicito

¿Ahora… cuanto tiempo pasaría para que estos pequeños se volvieran a ver?

Una nueva etapa

El ya casi primer año de nacidos

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo:_

 _Los primeros pasos_

* * *

 **Nueve páginas en Word señoritas je**

 **3.203 palabras**

 **La continuación no se para cuándo se las tendré**

 **Perdonen si me demoro mucho**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Bye bye…**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


	5. Chapter 5

-Ahha babba pfff- La joven señora Zoe tenía a Eren en brazos mientras lo acercaba a su rostro y lo alejaba, haciendo caras extrañas que provocaban miedo en Grisha y risa en el bebito- amor~ has crecido tanto, te extrañaba My teddy bear- la mujer que extrañamente tenia papelitos de colores en los bolsillo los saco con algunos números que se podían identificar como códigos y varias contraseñas maestras- Vez este color cariño, es verde. V,e,r,d,e –Eren la cogio en mano y repitió un poco.

-bede-

-Sí, sí, eres tan inteligente-como premio saco de su bolso un títere en forma de león y comenzó a hablarle con una voz muy aniñada y divertida.

-¡Hola! Amiguito soy el señor Cat- ruge- Carla se rio entrecortadamente cuando de Christina debes de decir León dijo gato en inglés; una incógnita llego a su mente.

-Christina porque hablas en ingles cuando de una palabra linda o chiste dices- Se subió las gafas de sol y se desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa

-Que pregunta tann~ interesante- canturreo entregándole en mano el títere de tela al joven bebe provocando que este comenzara a babearlo.- Mis chistes son tan~ -arrastro de nuevo las palabras- malos que a veces me da vergüenza decirlos, sobre el por qué a veces las lindas palabras salen en ingles el por el hecho de que al estar casado con un americano es un poco tedioso, Albert es muy mimoso y todas esa palabras mimosas siempre me las dice en su idioma- le entrego en mano por inercia al pequeño niño el papelito verde con más de 10 códigos.

-Ya veo por qué eres una mujer tan caprichosa- trata de ser educada Carla- ja, todavía recuerdo la vez en la que pediste unos tacones de oro, mujer eso es mucho no crees- le alzo las cejas la castaña.

-No-le saco la lengua-además él consiguió dármelos, son un poco pesados pero te juro que vale la pena, las miradas de envidia de la señora Leonhardt nunca se me borraba de mi memoria fotográfica- alardeo con orgullo causando en la Jaeger un suspiro y una sonrisa suave.

 _Que Mujer más vanidosa_

Por un mísero momento se preguntó el hecho de que su Eren terminara como esa mujer, pensar que su hijo sería un hombre vanidoso además de tener una diva por dentro la hacía carcajearse disimuladamente.

El… no terminaría así, cierto

¿¡Cierto!?

-Uhu, Carla- paseo su mano por sobre su rostro y le aplaudió fuertemente para que esta despertara- Perdón un mosquito- le hizo saber- Querida los momentos de lamentarte por casarte con este "hombre"- hizo comillas divertida- es tarde, tardee~-Grisha gruño y teniendo una pistola calibre 45 en sus tobillos quiso apuntársela, pero tal parece el airecito de la ventana era más rico que dispararle a una mujer loca. Tales calores hacían quererte tirarte de una avión por el hecho de que el aire te golpearía y te llenaría de un fresco increíble.

Así es, Grisha Jaeger de adolecente practicaba deportes extremos.

Eren se sintió un poco ignorado, así que balbuceando hizo un puchero y empuño los puños.

-Zoe…dejando de lado tus estupi…-recibió una mirada de desaprobación de Carla y una divertida de Zoe sacándole la lengua-tus inmaduros comentarios, ¿Dónde está el papel con los códigos y las contraseñas maestras-Palpo con el pie el piso del auto impacientemente

-¿Eh? Hablas de la cosa con la que arriesgue mi hermoso trasero, ¡Ja! Di la palabra mágica querido- le dijo con diversión

-¡Para y..!- Eren se sobresaltó por el grito y hizo amago de llorar; Christina lo acerco a su rostro y le beso toda la cara haciendole cosquillas a la bolita de ternura de Eren Jaeger

-Grisha-"No por favor, no me mires de esa forma Carla"

El Jaeger mayor trago saliva, se subió las gafas y haciendo mohines dijo

-Por favor-

-Hahahah – Christina rio victoriosa; repentinamente se detuvo y fijo la vista al pequeño que chupando su dedo meñique estaba

-Honey Bear… y el papelito, anda- cogió la manito del pequeño en mano y la abrió suavemente-ohu~-exclamo tontamente- está destrozado- les dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Que…. Espera Zoe, repite-

Zoe lo mira intrigante y carraspeando, cogió el títere, se lo pone y comienza a hablar con una voz muy melosa

-Hey~ mirad, te he dicho que está destrozado, querido~- agito el títere- esta d,e,s,t,r,o,z,a,d,o con D de dedo o D de dado, ahora si entiend..

-¡Ya entendí!- el grito hizo a Christina sobresaltarse de forma estrepitosa chocando su cabeza con el techo del auto, Eren también se sobresaltó y chillo asustado.

Carla amablemente lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo calmo con mimos y arrullos encantadores

-¡Bruto! No grite así- se queja Zoe- Por eso tantas arrugas; de seguro eres amargado hasta en la cama- su comentario atrajo el silencio que ya enojado estaba por no aparecer. Carla se cubrió su boca, pero cuando ya saliva estaba acumulada en esta; se echó a reír tan fuerte que el pequeño en sus brazos la mire confundido. Carla al juntar su frente con la de Eren, este aprovecho y cogió de su cabello.

Al contrario de lo que esperaban no lo jalo, si no que busco un soporte para mantenerse en equilibrio; pronto la risa le contagio y se rio lleno de vida creando fuego en sus ojos y hoyuelos en la comisura de su boca, arrugo la nariz y balbuceo algo muy difícil de entender pero algo tierno de repetir

"Ma~"

Zoe se calló de la silla y reboto en el piso cubriendo el sonrojo de su cara, Carla acumulo lágrimas en sus ojos y se guardó una sonrisa… Grisha fingió oler el perfume de su ropa mientras que de su boca salía una sonrisa gigante.

Por último el chofer pensó en renunciar por la manada de locos de atrás. Cambio de parecer cuando del causante de las acciones raras de los adultos vio.

-Sabes que Grisha, dejémoslo a la paz- Christina aun sin levantarse le tendió la mano al castaño el cual este acepto gustoso

 _Pequeño, tendrá que Levi tener un bate de béisbol para que contigo no quiera ni siquiera el perro de la esquina_

* * *

Al llegar, Carla ademas de tener que cargar con el pequeño peso de su hijo, también tuvo que hacerlo cuando del peso de Zoe se recargo en ella… La adulta se desmayo.

No era de más ver la casa hecha un mierda, tampoco el de ver jarrones rotos o las lámparas de araña en el piso hechas pedacitos de lindo cristal… tampoco el que sus sirvientes estuvieran desmayados y algunos persiguiendo a la bella bestia que una jeringuilla en sus manos tenia.

Carla podía apostar su cadena de pie hecha de oro que Christina estaba así por el hecho de ver a su pobre hija con el vestido ahora azul por acuarelas-Fue rosa- sucio y roto a la vez que las cuerdas de la espalda que parecían pertenecer a un corsé estaban cortadas y algunas hechas nudo.

Llámenlo algo muy cliché o exagerado, pero ojo, ese vestido eran tan importante como lo era el chupete de Eren. Aquel vestido venía desde hace años, como algunos dirían "Cosas de la generación pasada"

Por qué de todo Christina ya había predicho que la mansión no saldría ilesa de los experimentos de su querida hija.

Antes de que Carla tuviera que acomodar el cuerpo de la otra para poder llevarlo a un sofá cercano, Grisha ya la había levantado como un costal de papas mal amarrado mientras que en sus manos jugaba con un anillo.

Carla le sonrió y se encamino hacia el infierno mismo solo que sin llamas.

La bella monstruosidad se detuvo y miro curiosa lo que tenía Carla en las manos, Eren por su parte balbuceo y se metió los dedos a la boca y con cierta inquietud miro la casa con absoluta curiosidad. Miro a Hanji y mantuvo su mirada ahí, está por su parte soltó la jeringa y con eso varios de la servidumbre cayeron rendidos al piso, uno de ellos en particular se deslizo por el piso igual que pingüino y agarro la jeringa.

Hanji se acercó lentamente y jalo la orilla del pantalón de Carla- era un árbol de pino la bella Zoe*-

-Puedo tocarlo-la pregunta con insana dulzura haciendo que Carla se preguntara de si era buena idea

Lo hizo después de todo; le entrego a Eren en brazos y le mostro como cargarlo bien, le sonrió y le acaricio la cabellera alborotada de la joven Zoe

-¡Ah! Es muy lindo~- Hanji grito extasiada mirando la reacción del pequeño que la miro con miedo y curiosidad- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Eren, Eren Jaeger-le responde asintiendo el ademan de unos de los sirvientes que le pide sentarse en un sofá

-Ah~- exclama Zoe

-Señorita Zoe…-le llama un aprendiz de mayordomo con solo 6 años- Creo que sería buena idea que se fuera a tomar un baño

-¡Pero Moblit! Si me bañe ayer por la mañana-hizo pucheros

-Ah ah, no señorita- le replico Carla- se tiene que ir a bañar, vamos-la convenció palmeándole la cabeza

Hanji hizo berrinche pero entonces sus reacciones divertidas hicieron reír al pequeño Eren; esta reacción la animo muy pronto y sin más replicas se fue maravillada a su habitación a tomar su ropa-Aunque hubiera mayordomos para la joven eso de que todos se lo hicieran, no le gustaba-

Carla suspiro y negó sonriendo; encontró a su esposo viendo un cuadro de pintura, era abstracto por lo que veía ella.

El celular de Grisha sonó de nuevo; Carla camino en reversa con Eren en brazos, esquivo los pedazos de vidrio y se hizo en un pasillo muy largo. Privacidad quería darle a su esposo

Grisha por su parte miro de soslayo como su esposa en el pasillo, bajaba a Eren, y ella descalza lo posicionaba en las plantas de sus pies.

-¿Que quieren?- contesto escueto

 _-¡Grisha o madre mia Grisha!-_

-Maldición no grites así Fubar- reconoció la voz. Echándole una mirada a Carla la vio caminar con Eren, este inseguro daba pasitos cortos y trataba de no caerse; La castaña le hablaba y tarareaba canciones

- _N-necesito tu ayuda-susurro con miedo_

 _-_ Habla rápido, no soy el puto Dios tiempo-

- _La policía está aquí… pregunta por ustedes y la familia Ackerman-Trago saliva por lo que pudo escuchar_

 _-Humm- respondió desinteresado-¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

El silencio a través del teléfono le cercioro que lo había puesto nervioso; Grisha se sobo las sienes y viendo a los criados recoger todo el desastre, de una mirada vio que Christina estaba mojando el sofá con saliva.

 _-_ Recuerdas la ves, en la que por accidente quise hacerle una broma a Kenny y esta salió mal porque todos caímos en ella- Le recordó

 _-¿La del gas lacrimógeno?-_

-Sí, el tanque esta…. ¿dónde estás por cierto?- "¡Pequeño muy bien!" escucho gritar a Carla.

- _En la mansión Braun…-le responde en un susurro_

 _-_ Ya veo…-esta vez los balbuceos de Eren los distrajeron - el tanque está en la cabaña dentro del bosque de Tross, tendrás que conseguirla, te la regalo-estuvo a punto de colgar hasta que el grito escandaloso lo hizo irritarse y volver el teléfono a su oído

 _-Po-podrías… traerlos tu…-un gruñido lo alerto- ¡No puedo salir de aquí, la policía nos tiene acorralados, por favor Grisha, solo este favor, te prometo que te daré todo lo que quieras, riqueza, joyas, mansio.._

-Flores, dame Flores de colores- con sobrenatural calma vio a Carla jugar con un peluche para el regocijo de Eren

 _-¡Trato echo!-desconocía el hecho de por qué las flores, pero en serio necesitaba ayuda_

Colgó, y se encamino a el sofá en donde ahora permanecía Carla, esta con el cabello recogido en una esfera de hebras castañas en lo más alto de su cabeza; para Grisha le recordó los momentos en donde la Jaeger jugaba béisbol y se recogía el cabello de esa manera

-Querida, me tengo que ir-le aviso sentándose a su lado-

-Oh~, ya lo suponía-no se mostró sorprendida

-Estas eno…-Su testimonio fue interrumpido por la risas estrepitosas de la Jaeger

-No, no-negó-solo cuídate quieres-le guiño un ojo

Suspiro y se levantó del asiento

-Bien entonces me voy-se acercó a Eren y beso su frente-cuídate campeón-el niño alzo la manos y le jalo un poco el cabello

Un beso casto en la boca de su esposa y un "Vuelvo pronto" fue lo que prolongo a la despedida

-Madre mía, me siento como esas mujeres que se despiden de sus esposos cuando ellos van a la guerra- mira a Christina- y tú qué; no despertaras- un ronquido le cercioro que no.

-Eren-llamo la atención del pequeño que miraba la única lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo-cuando veas a Levi le tendremos una gran sorpresa, querido hijo esto apenas comienza a tomar colores-le aseguro.

El niño ladeo la cabeza y la miro confundido

 _Prontamente descubriría la razón… de la manera más vergonzosa que pudiera imaginar._

* * *

 _ ***Significa que a pesar de la edad de Hanji, ella es muy alta**_

 _ **¡Perdón! Creo que me he demorado demasiado…**_

 _ **Siento que el capítulo sea corto, espero no haberlas decepcionado.**_

 _ **La paciencia valdrá la pena.**_

 ** _Díganme_** _ **si hay algún error de**_ ** _ortografía_**

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo creo que cambiare la foto de portada y el summary.**_

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Papeles volaban libremente y guardias de policía corrían de aquí para allá mientras que supuesta gente importante creaba caos en la central de policía reclamando el por qué no habían detenido a los ladrones que habían robado el banco central de Tross ignorando el hecho de que este caso había sido por algo un poco más peligroso y grande que un simple Ladrón con aires de arrogancia.

El caos parecía no ceder a desaparecer hasta que de pronto una mujer con cabello castaño y pecas en toda la cara aparecía y grito con un altavoz un increíble:

-¡Ca-llen-se! – de inmediato el caos se disipo y de ahí igual que moscas a la miel, las "personas importantes" rodearon a la pecosa y comenzaron a escupirle saliva mientras que decían palabrotas no adecuadas para algunos novatos de la policía

-¡Estorban!- la mujer grito haciendo a todos sudar frio mientras que se hacía paso entre todos y se sentaba en la mesa de algún secretario fanáticos de las revistas porno – Que no se dan cuenta que esto es obra de la Mafia; quien rayos roba un banco en menos de 10 minutos sin ni siquiera activar la alarma mientras que deja un lindo recordatorio llamado _dibujo_

Lo que la mujer trataba de decir era que cada vez que estas personas cometían **eso,** dejaban un dibujo o en este caso rayas echas con crayones que parecían ser obra de bebes.

Esta había sido aplicada desde que el par de niños herederos de la compañía de cada familia habían nacido.

Por lo tanto lo que la mujer estaba diciendo era que había sido la familia Jaeger por el hecho de que las rayas de colores verdes y amarrillo habían tenido un patrón igual a las anteriores- no teniendo en cuenta la de azul y rojo que eran más bien de los Ackerman-

-¡No me jodas! Enserio piensas que vamos a creer eso- la mujer cerrando los ojos resignada prendió el altavoz y dio una gran bocanada de aire para lo que venia

-¡Bastardo nadie le grita a mi mami!- una jovencita de tan solo 6 años apareció en la puerta con una faldita mientras que de su saco había un unicornio de colores como estampado- ¡Así que cállate!- Ymair; la gran y gruñona niña pecosa con cabello corto y broches de nubes en el cabello le grito al atrevido hombre mientras que le lanzaba sus broches con el pretexto de que se lo merecía; cuando en realidad lo hacía por que odiaba de sobremanera parecer muy femenina

-Ymair- su madre que del bolsillo saco una lima, se comenzó a arreglar las uñas mirando de reojo como la morena se detenía y le miraba con gran admiración

-Si…

-Vámonos- se bajó de un pequeño salto mientras que cogía de la mano a su niña y esta le sacaba la lengua a todos y les engrandecía los ojos

-Idiotas~-canturreo Ymair rogando que en el bolso de su madre hubiera unos pantalones de mezclilla que ponerse

-No olviden; **La familia Ackerman es mía-** La madre de la morena les advirtió mientras que agachándose lo más que podía cargaba a la castaña menor que con un pensamiento en la cabeza prometió con determinación algo:

-¡Yo atrapare a los Herederos y me ganare el amor de la pequeña Christra!- fantaseando como cualquier fan girl su sonrisa se hizo de oreja a oreja mientras que los de la policía seguían plasmados con el sudor frio por la espalda tomando el serio la advertencia de la Mujer.

* * *

-¡Vamos Eren tu puedes alcanzarme!- Carla que hincada estaba, palmeaba las manos para llamar la atención del pequeño Eren que ya parecía poder dar pasitos solo.

"Por fin podrá estrenar los zapatitos que le compre"- era lo que Carla en momentos como esos pensaba y se emocionaba se sobre manera con todo.

Eren balbuceo algo que parecía decir _ma….._ Mientras que reía con voz chillona y chupaba con fervor el chupete en forma de perrito que tenía en la boca.

Pasos lentos y torpes; todo en un lapso de tiempo maravilloso para la vida de madre de la señora Carla Jaeger que ya se sentía vieja con todo lo que pasaba.

De pronto los pasos se detuvieron y el pequeño se tambaleo hacia un lado cumpliendo la regla de la gravedad sobre el caerse.

La Jaeger oyó el timbre de la mansión pero intuyo que uno de la servidumbre lo abriría; por mientras ella misma pareció lanzarse hacia el pequeño y cogerlo en brazos antes de que una fiesta de gritos y sollozos comenzase.

Se giró por sobre sus talones y dejo a Eren en la cuna el cual se agarró de los barrotes y la miro curioso además de que con un deje de dulzura ganándose así una caricia en su cabello y mejillas.

 _Las mejillas rojas del pequeño y las risas de la joven mujer fue lo que recibió Kushel y su niño al pasar a la habitación en donde residían ellos_

-Oh~ querida no quería interrumpirte- pareció muy avergonzada; comenzó a hacer ademanes exagerados- Lo siento no sabía que- sus exclamaciones se perdieron cuando el quejido o grito de Levi escucho, el cual apunto a Eren con su dedo.

Eren hizo lo mismo y por de pronto se quedaron viendo a los ojos con la cara más tranquila del mundo.

Carla comprendió todo y casi rompe las paredes cuando grito fascinada al ver a Levi en zapatos y caminando torpe, pero bien.

Ya no era cargado sino más bien llevado de la mano.

Vio sus manos y estuvo a punto de limpiárselas con el pantalón de mezclilla hasta que Kushel llegase a su lado y le negara tomándole de la mano.

-No hace falta querida- le sonrió como dulces amigas que eran mientras que la castaña sonrojada y un poco apenada por estar despeinada y en esas fachas se hincaba de nuevo y saludaba al pequeño Levi que le dio la mano un poco confundido con todo lo que ocurria

La Jaeger por un momento no se pudo detener y lo alzo en el aire ganándose la exclamación de sorpresa del pelinegro y pucheros de este.

Vio la ropa bonita de Levi y se enterneció al ver la camisa blanca impecable con un pañuelo en el cuello mientras que unos shorcitos color azul oscuro le saludaban con múltiples bolsillos.

Así mientras que Carla mimaba a el caprichoso y arrogante Levi, Kushel mas bien era sonrojada y enternecida por tener al joven Jaeger en sus brazos el cual jalaba de sus cabellos y le apretaba las mejillas danto pequeño besitos en sus mofletes colorados de la dulzura del menor

 _Otra víctima a caído ante el encanto del Jaeger_

Suspiro cual colegiala enamorado- alguna vez lo fue- y beso los lindos cabellos marrones casi dorados del joven que ya habían crecido en la mayoría.

Eren respiro lentamente y se acorruco en el cuello de la pelinegra causando cosquillas en las cachetes del oji- verde por el cabello negro y largo de olor a fresas que tenía ella.

 _No era igual a su mami, pero era igual de agradable._

Levi exclamo el típico _mama~_ con la silaba alargada estirando los bracitos en dirección a su Kushel que lo miro con una sonrisa y le devolvió el castaño en brazos de Carla: a la vez que la Ackerman recibía a Levi en brazos y este respiraba y contenía el deliciosa aroma natural de su madre.

 _Fresas silvestre…_

Una diferencia grande al gusto que tenía Eren por el olor a canela de su madre; se quedó dormido con el olor fuerte y lindo de ella.

Cuando quiso, la señora Jaeger recordó el regalo de Eren de parte de Levi; pero se contuvo al verlo dormido y babeando su hombro.

 _Ahh~ bueno, todo a su tiempo…_

* * *

Dejo de arrullar y tararear a Eren cuando el pequeño bosteza y abre los ojos lentamente mientras que en mi mente se asemeja su acción a cuando una flor florece en primavera. Tengo en la mente bien puesta que mi Eren nación en el mes en que el verano ataco nuestro país.

El ha crecido tanto que tengo unas inmensas ganas de levantarme e ir por el álbum de fotos y compararlas con el pequeño que vino al mundo, perdido e inocente. Ese que se chupaba los dedos y no podía abrir los ojos.

 _El castañito que era calvo y respiraba rápido y tranquilo._

Lo levanto en mis rodillas y lo saludo ocasionando que por fin mi perezoso hijo abra por completo los ojos y me mire con curiosidad

-ma...-su voz golpea el corazón de esta joven y mala madre( eso cree Carla)

Mi mirada viaja hacia la esquina en donde esta Kushel con Levi jugando "¿Quién me encuentra?"

La pelinegra se oculta tras sus palmas y pregunta "¿Quién me encuentra?" a lo que el pequeño responde "¡Yo!" Al final Kushel se quita las palmas del rostro y dice "Me has encontrado" .

Lo apreta fuerte contra su pecho y le besa la frente. En esto Levi se rie y responde a los balbuceos y mimos de su madre.

Recuerdo lo del regalo de Levi y de ese modo, me levanto lentamente y miro a Eren al rostro

-¿Listo?- sé que él me entiende por qué de inmediato veo el fuego en su mirar y la determinación cruzar como una oleada de brisa en todo su rostro.

Kushel me mira y yo le guiño un ojo.

De inmediato mi querida amiga carga a él pelinegro y lo atrae hacia el comienzo de la habitación.

Dejo a Eren sentado en el piso alfombrado y me hinco a unos centímetros quedando al lado de Levi que vuelve a estar en tierra firme con un poco de torpeza.

Animo a mi niño y este asintiendo se levanta lentamente, y se tambalea pero se mantiene en pie; de pronto sus pasos balanceados y lentos me hacen querer llorar.

Esta tan cerca y abro mis brazos para poder sostenerlo en ellos.

Doy una gran bocanada de aire y cierro mis ojos con felicidad cuando la escena frente a mis ojos llega a mis retinas.

 _Eren se desvió y fue hacia Levi, se tumbó con él y lo abrazo._

Kushel corre y busca en su bolso algo.

Cuando parece no encontrarlo se desespera

-¡La cámara Carla!- Entiendo su desesperación cuando de pronto mi vista se desvía a los pequeños y veo a Levi con las mejillas rojas correspondiendo el abrazo.

Hay en cuando YO también me desespero y corro como maniática por los pasillos a la habitación mía y de mi esposo.

Saco cajones y revuelto ropa. La encuentro; una chica de la servidumbre está a punto de limpiar, pero la detengo diciendo que lo hare yo después.

 _La humildad ante todo_

Vuelvo a la habitación y le entrego la cámara a Kushel; de mis bolsillos saco pétalos de flores – No sé de dónde saco Grisha esto pero a decir verdad no importa – y en un puñado los arrojo al tiempo en el que mi querida Kushel toma la foto y esta sale.

Miro a los pequeños y sonrió perversa: con un rotulador escribo algo detrás de la foto y se lo muestro a Kushel, ella se ríe y agrega algo.

 _Después de todo era algo que los haría avergonzarse para toda la vida_

* * *

 _ **x/x/x/ Casa de los Jaeger**_

 _ **C: Después de todo preferiste a Levi ¡picaron! Xb**_

 _ **K: ¿Amor, en el futuro todavía te sonrojas por tu Eren? Es broma : b**_

 _ **Bueno, pero responderás la pregunta cuando llegues a casa ¿no?**_

 _ **Con cariño sus madres que quieren verles las caras ahora.**_

* * *

 **Lo narrado anteriormente es como si ellas estuvieran hablando con sus hijos del futuro (adolecentes)**

 **Más adelante en el en ciclo de la adolescencia, hare el capítulo en donde ellos vean las fotos.**

 **¡Perdon! Me demore un montón, es que este fin de semana tuve un ataque de inspiración y escribí los summary´s de 4 historias diferentes y su primer capítulo.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ante todo están estas.**

 **La continuación tal vez la traiga tarde, lo siento pero ya entro a estudiar Dx**

 **Pero las escribiré en clases pff, quien dice que no puedo sacar una libreta y lápiz.**

 **Oh~ y Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Todas son muy buenas y alimentan la alegría de esta pobre novata :´D**

 **Avísenme de cualquier error de ortografía por favor**

 **Sin más me despido**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Gracias por los Reviews!**

 **Aviso que este capítulo es después de algunos años, en sí, no me gusta saltarme años o esas cosas, pero era necesario.**

 **Ahora están en kínder XD**

 **Ah y como son niños seguramente verán que hablaran mal, las palabras mal dichas están en cursiva**

 **Ahora si, Lean**

* * *

-¡Mami! Es _segulo pedarme_ aquí- Eren un poco extasiado jalo de la falda de Carla y señalo la escuela primaria

-Amor- se hinco a su lado y acaricio su cabello marrón que con el tiempo ya había crecido – Primer dia, entraras a kínder, ¡y no estarás solo! Petra, Hanji, Isabel, Sas-

-Mami, Levi _estalá_ – el puchero y las mejillas rojas deslumbraron en las facciones infantiles del pequeño

-¡Claro! Aunque no sé por qué no ha llegado… debería haber llegado ya- pensativa pareció hacer la pose del "Pensador" y quedo mirando un punto inexacto en algún lugar desconocido

-Mami, _poque_ el papá de Levi esta peleando con un _senor_ \- el pobre intento de pronunciar las palabras llamo la atención de Carla que entendiendo más o menos, cargo al pequeño y vio a la lejanía a el Señor kirschtein compartiendo palabras vulgares con Kenny. Kushel se palmeaba la frente y Levi con las manos en los bolsillo miraba como un acosador serial a Eren.

Eren choco su mirada con el pelinegro y forcejeando se zafo de los brazos de su madre y sonrió corriendo torpemente hacia él. Levi soltó la mano de su madre y camino a su encuentro abriendo sus brazos para recibir el impacto de la caída.

-¡Levi! – Carla miro a los niños y después le hizo una seña a Kushel. Esta cogió la mano del hijo de kirschtein y lo dejo al cuidado de Carla.

- _Oiyan quinienes_ son ustedes- Jean con el ceño fruncido y el puchero mal formado trato de zafarse de las manos de Carla. Esta sin embargo le sonrió y le palmeo los cabellos.

kirschtein desvió la mirada y con ella se encontró al de ojos verdes; este solo le sonrió ganándose a cambio que Jean le mirara mal y le sacara la lengua, después sonrió por su hazaña; Sin tomárselo de alguna forma bien, el rostro dulce de Eren se deformo del modo en que arrugo la frente y se cruzó de brazos.

Ya sea desde pequeños estos dos ya se caían mal.

Levi caminaba encorvado en sí mismo, serio, sin ninguna pizca de cambiar su rostro. Caminaron en silencio hasta que por un momento el ojiverde agarro la mano del Ackerman y comenzó a zarandearlo caminando como soldado – su experiencia con el caballo no dañaría su primer día, no – Levi no tuvo problema, pero eso sí, solo tuvo que mirar de reojo a Jean y así decirle con la mirada escueta que no estropeara todo

"Como odio a los caballos" Gruño con la vista fija en la sonrisa imperfecta de Eren, sus dientes del frente estaban mudando, aunque de igual manera se veía gracioso y dulce como de costumbre

Al llegar a la entrada Eren se detuvo y miro el animal que estaba dibujado en la puerta

-Conejito~- lo señalo ganándose una caricia por parte de Levi que le asintió

Carla toco varias veces la puerta hasta que una menuda chica pelinegra le abrió con premura y agitación.

-Lo siento – se disculpó mirando a los niños que veían con curiosidad su delantal de estampado de ositos – Mucho gusto en conocerla soy Frieda Reiss – Carla le asintió sonriendo – Ahora, ¿Quiénes son estos pequeños? – miro hacia Eren el cual la emoción se convirtió en nervios y no pudo más que encenderse detrás de Levi, el otro sin embargo al verla la miro profundamente y no parpadeo por 5 segundos; después desvió la mirada y chasque la lengua. El último fue Jean que tomando una gran bocanada de aire quiso lucirse; se desinflo cuando una pelinegra de ojos rasgados salió hacia afuera y hablo con Frieda

-Señorita, Sasha se está comiendo el _refigerio_ de Hanji y _Anne_ me _lobo_ el puesto – Levi alzo sus dos cejas expectante y miro a la asiática de pies a cabeza, Mikasa le devolvió la mirada poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- Ah y hola _plimo_ – le saludo adentrándose sin tomarle importancia, Levi se tragó un suspiro y le hizo un ademan a Eren para que entraran de una vez.

Jean siguió en su estupor reaccionado un momento por el grito de su nombre y un pecoso en frente de sus narices

-¡Marco! – Se restregó los ojos - No _eshabas_ en _Itania_ \- El pecoso le asintió balanceándose en sus talones

\- La _aguela_ me _habro_ de los _hereneros_ de la familia y de lo que _connllebalia_ mi _lesponsabilidad_ – su lengua trato de pronunciar bien las palabras más fue imposible – Mami y yo _pebimos_ que si _pordia_ _borver_ y ella _aceto_ \- Jean siguió viéndole raro pero cuando entendió bien, le palmeo la cabeza y sonrió egocéntricamente. "Tendría un amigo hay después de todo"

* * *

Eren al entrar lo primero que hizo fue sonreír y correr hacia todo lo que tuviera color para pronunciar estos

-Vede, amalillo, lojo, azul- Tocaba las mesas, peluches, grañones, la comida de Sasha, la pared, el suelo, las rejas… e incluso el cabello de sus compañeros.

Levi sin embargo solo se sentó y miro el lugar; asintió conforme cuando vio que estaba limpio, si ignoraba obviamente las migajas que dejaba Sasha que comía galletas en forma de titan.

-Sasha, me alegra que te guste mis galletas, ¡las hice yo! – Hanji se subió los lentes tocando su cabello que estaba alborotado con mechones por fuera

-¡Si! Esnmta muy rihco – de cierto modo la castaña amante de la comida no podía dejar de babear mientras que tomaba en mano otra galleta.

Mikasa que era otro cuento, miro su asiento y después a Annie en el, se acercó y le jalo el cabello. Annie le miro mal y le saco la lengua

-Tonta-

-Boba-

Aquellos insultos eran muy duros si se trataba de un niño de Kinder.

* * *

Isabel desde su asiento que estaba a unos metros de Levi, saco unos binoculares de juguete y comenzó a verle e inspeccionar sus movimientos dibujando todo en crayones.

Era como su "Guardaespaldas" aunque claro, Levi pareció que no necesitaba.

…...

Petra que salía del baño se abrocho sus pinzas en el cabello y se palmeo la falda. Sus medias blancas con figurillas de perros la hicieron sentirse orgullosa y un poco vanidosa. Miro el lugar y después a Eren. Siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos igual que la pelirroja y en eso, capto a Isabel que con los binoculares le asintió y palmeo el puesto de al lado para que se sentara.

La pelirroja del linaje de la Familia Ral miro de nuevo a Jaeger y sonrió caminando derechito hacia el puesto ofrecido.

* * *

-Haber niñas ¿qué pasa aquí?- Frieda escuchando un poco los leves insultos de la pelinegra a la rubia, se sentó en el suelo y quedo a la altura de estas.

- _Anne_ , me _lobo_ el puesto- Mikasa se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero

-Yo llegue _pimero_ \- Annie miro a Reiss y desvió la mirada cubriéndose un ojo con un mechón de cabello rubio

-Y si…¿comparten el puesto? Las dos cab-

-¡Ni hablar!- gritaron al unísono

- _Escucame_ _Anne_ esto no se _quedala_ así, ¿ _entendizte_? – Mikasa ceceo la consonante _s_ convirtiéndola en _z_ -

Las miradas amenazantes de Annie y Mikasa, solo hicieron a Frieda cubrirse la boca y carcajearse por lo tierna que era la situación; que a decir verdad era como peleas entre cachorros.

De igual manera cada una inflaba sus mejillas y eso solo las hacía ver más infantiles.

-Una rivalidad desde pequeñas…- hizo mohines exagerados- ya las quiero ver en la adolescencia.

* * *

El día para Eren había sido demasiado excitante y divertido. Ya que en cierto modo conoció a muchas personas, Ejemplo: un caballo de nombre Pool – de madera – y uno verdadero llamado Jean. Se divirtió con la mirada acosadora de Petra y con las quejas y miradas furtivas de Mikasa y Annie. Dibujo animalitos, y pinto elefantes. Aprendió canciones e hizo carreras con un caballo de palo.

Les gano a todos; y de recompensa le dieron una paleta multicolor que compartió con todos. Levi le mostro los dientes que ya no tenia y le dio unos pastelitos rellenos de mora hechos por Kushel la cual estaba un poco avergonzada por no haber ido a visitarlo estos meses.

Su jornada se acabó, y de despedida beso las mejillas de Frieda y la abrazo. Reiss se sonrojo y le sonrió palmeándole los cabellos.

Hizo un ademan exagerado y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que llegara su mami a recogerle. Levi se sentó a su lado y él lo imito mirando hacia el cielo preguntándose el por qué era azul.

Se distrajo fácilmente con los sonidos de alrededor y los coloridos autos que pasaban en la carretera, sin embargo, el viento soplaba y con eso arrebatada las hojas de los arboles la cuales caían muertas y solas… como un Rey perdiendo su reino.

Eren parpadeo soprendido viendo ese gran árbol, mientras que Levi se entretuvo mejor en ver las nubes no sabiendo que era o como se llamaban.

Cada uno metido en un mundo aparte de lo que era el kínder, no se dieron cuenta del auto color gris , el cual se detuvo frente al jardín de infantes. De el, salió una morena con pecas en las mejillas además de listones rosados en el cabello.

-Mama – arrastro las palabras la no tan pequeña niña – gracias – Ymir le sonrió sínicamente y miro hacia adelante encontrando la presencia de un castaño y un pelinegro concentrados en que clases de cosas

-"Que tontos" – Ymir se permitió reírse y como su alma dictaba, hacerles un truco de magia a los pequeños para ganarse sus alabanzas y con eso aumentar su ego. Para la morena, era divertido hacerse pasar por Dios, para niños como esos; pequeños e ineptos.

Principalmente ella no había venido por eso; aunque… ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

A grandes zancadas se hizo al frente de Eren y Levi; estos confundidos dirigieron su mirada a ella. Cada uno teniendo diferentes reacciones: uno sonríe y el otro frunce el seño

-¿Quién _eles_? – la manera de cómo se equivocó en sus palabras hizo a Ymir reírse "disimuladamente"

-¡Oigan mocosos, ahora ustedes verán algo extraordinaria, UN TRUCO DE MAGIA! – al oji-verde solo le brillaron los ojos mientras que Levi solo levanto las cejas indignado.

Ymir percibió la emoción en el inepto del lado izquierdo más no el del derecho; hace mohines y suspira sonriendo forzosamente.

-Preparados…- dice con precaución ganándose un "¡Si! De Eren y un suspiro de Levi.

Saca dos monedas de su bolsillo y se las muestra a los dos para que las vieran, después de la mano izquierda vierte las monedas en su derecha y cierra el puño, la mano izquierda fue a parar en el bolsillo.

-Ahora extiende la mano – Eren emocionado la estiro siendo interrumpido por la misma morena

-Espera, siento algo raro en mi bolsillo – de el, saco una moneda y abrió el puño en donde tenía solo una; de cierto modo parecía como si la moneda se fuera "tele transportado"

Ymir hizo sonidos de obviedad y se pavoneo esperando los chillidos de emoción mas solo obtuvo la mirada de decepción de Eren y la burla de Levi

-Yo _penze_ que _selia_ mas _intelesante_ \- Eren inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos – _Eles_ un _faude_ \- Levi se cubrió la boca y se sujetó el estómago divertido con la situación

-¡¿ D- De que te ries?! – el azabache se enderezo y carraspeo

-Simple y lo diré con palabras entendibles – tomo una bocanada de aire – Ese truco papá siempre lo hacia, me lo creí hasta cumplir los dos – arrugo la nariz – ahora el tuyo es muy obvio – rodo los ojos – pecosa.

Levi de su bolsillo saco un billete y soplándolo la miro arrogante – Esto es magia – floto el billete y a la vez que soplaba, varios salieron volando en toda la cara de la morena; era como si estuviera escupiendo billetes.

Eren esta vez sí se permitió chillar igual que un ratoncito y aplaudir llenando de preguntas a Levi mientras que se levantaban del suelo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

-Magia- Ymir quedo con la mandíbula por el piso viendo alejarse a los pequeños que se dirigían a un auto – que parecía limosina – que estaba sospechosamente detrás de un árbol.

La morena los intercepto en el camino y agito los hombros de Levi -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-4 – le respondió alzándose de hombros soltándose de la pecosa

Ymir de nuevo los vio alejarse y no pudo más que mirar hacia el auto y entrecerrar los ojos

-Esos niños son muy raros….MUY raros~- se froto la barbilla no cayendo en cuenta que estaba siendo observada

…

-Señor… Yumiru ha vuelto

 _-Pensé que no la volvería a ver… ahora tendré que lidiar con ella… Elizabeth- la llamo -_

\- Si, señor Ackerman-

 _\- El legado de la Familia Ackerman seguirá en pie._

* * *

 **Perdón por tardar**

 **Esto lo escribí el viernes, pero resulta que el sábado cuando lo iba a subir se fue la internet y quede sin wi-fi DX.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les recuerdo Elizabeth (personaje ficticio) es la madre de Isabel**

 **Saben, tuve que hablar con la profe de jardín y preguntarle el cómo se comportaban los niños para que solo me invitara a unas de sus clases (aprovechare eso y me colare de matemáticas XD)**

 **Kirschtein y la familia Ackerman tiene una rivalidad o pelea algo grave, por eso es que Levi odia a los caballos desde de bebe (recordemos sus sonajeros XD)**

 **Sé que deberán tener preguntas, por ejemplo ¿Por qué Hanji está en Kinder si tiene más de 4 años?**

 **Tal vez lo responda en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Les quito la duda.**

 **Levi tiene 4 y habla perfectamente, Eren tiene 3 y se le dificulta la r y la ch… tal vez confunda la d con b**

 **Isabel tiene la responsabilidad de ser la guardaespaldas de Levi como su madre a Kenny ya que es una magnolia.**

 **Igual pasa con Petra, aunque esta vez es con Eren.**

 **Son muy pequeñas y obviamente no saben que es lo que tiene que hacer, aunque ellas lo único que hacen es imitar a sus madres.**

 **Mikasa es una Ackerman y ya conoce a Annie como pudieron ver.**

 **Otra cosa, la madre de Ymir como saben, quiero meter a la cárcel a los Ackerman.**

 **Ahora una pregunta ¿Por qué Ymir fue al kínder? Recuerden que principalmente era otra razón**

 **Dejando eso en claro me despido**

 **Gateway to infinite~**

 **PD: Tal vez haya Jean x Marco ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

-Bien niños, como sabrán, el sábado es el día de la madre así que les haremos un evento muy bonito que será una reunión en donde sus padres vendrán… - Sasha alzo la mano – Si pequeña, ¿que necesitas?

-Hay un hongo en la _puelta_ me lo puedo _comel –_ Frieda más que confundida miro a la castaña y después a Eren, este se alzó de hombros y le señalo la puerta de entrada

 _-_ Perdón por llegar tarde – un pequeño niño de ojos azules como el cielo estaba rojo de la vergüenza sosteniendo en sus manos una manta de color azul

-Oh, tu eres el niño nuevo… ven pasa – se levantó de la silla en donde residía y dejo a Armin hacerse al lado de ella

-¿Quieres presentarte? ¿o lo hago por ti? – se hinco a su altura y le acaricio los cabellos

-H-Hagalo U-sted por –favor – comenzó a temblar

-Bueno entonces, pequeños – llamo la atención de todos teniendo que carraspear para que Levi le pusiera atención – Él es su nuevo compañero, se llama Armin Arlet, estará con nosotros todo el kínder, por favor trátenlo bien – sonrió y le susurro al pequeño un "¿Quieres decir algo?"

Armin asintió avergonzado cubriéndose el rostro con la manta

-H-Hola – Nadie más que Eren, que estaba un poco sorprendido de conocer un nuevo compañero se levantó de un salto y estiro la mano

-Muc- se enredó la lengua –

-Eren, M-u-c-h-o como los trenes chu chu~ - Frieda le ayudo quitándole los mechones del cabello de la frente

Asintió rojito como una cereza

-Mucho gusto _Almin soy Eren jager_ – Reiss se rio suavemente al ver su bonito intento de hablar

Armin miro la mano y después al castaño, paso su vista a Sasha y ella le sonrió sacando un tenedor de plástico de su bolsillo, al lado de ella, Hanji le mostro los dientes relucientes e hizo el truco de magia de quitarse un dedo que dejo a el rubio casi muerto del miedo. Hanji le mostro que estaba bien y él suspiro todavía temblando

-¡Hey! _Almin_ me _escuchaz_ –Eren impaciente le llamo la atención y Arlet avergonzado le tendió la mano con cautela

-Lo si-siento Eren – resoplo

-Bueno chicos ¿tienen ideas?, algo que quieran hacerles a su mama; una carta, un regalo, una obra de-

-Señorita y si dejamos a _Almin_ escoger, es nuevo al fin y al _cado_ – se enredó de nuevo

-¡No! – Jean grito alargando la última letra –

-Pony aquí no se grita – Levi se cruzó de piernas y recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos – Para mi esta b-

-¡Sí! Que la nena escoja~ - Levi gruño al verse interrumpido por Zoe

-N-¡¿Nena?! – se cubrió con su manta

-¿Eh? – se agarró la barbilla pensativa – ¡¿No lo eres?! – Jean se puso a reír al tiempo en el que Levi bufaba viendo de nuevo por la ventana

Arlet no podía hablar, tenía los ajos cristalinos

 _Debió de haberse quedado en américa_

-Oh, pero no llores lindura – a paso calmado se dirige a su lado y palmea su cabeza – No fue mi intención insultarte… o algo parecido…

- _Pofesora_ – Sasha se cubrió la boca avergonzada – ¿Que es _insultase?_

 _-_ Es insult _arse_ Sasha, repite conmigo, in

 _-_ In -

 _-_ Sul -

 _-_ Sul -

 _-_ Tarse

-Tar-

-Oigan – Levi llamo la atención de todos los presentes, incluido el pececito que había en la pecera de al lado del escritorio de Frieda – Una loca le está gritando a la puerta

-¡Hanji _consijio_ una amiga! – Eren no lo decía con mala intención, si estabas con la compañía de Levi aprendías cosas…

COSAS

-¿Eh? ¡Una nueva amiga! ¡Que emocionante! – Frieda enarco una ceja y se encamino hacia la puerta.

De inmediato Levi aparto la mirada de la ventana y miro a Isabel que estaba a su lado con unos binoculares de juguete muy cerca de su rostro

-Oye – soplo un mechón de cabello que estaba en su frente, sería buena idea decirle a Kenny que le cortara un poco el cabello

-S-si- se sobresaltó guardando de inmediato sus binoculares

-Que no sabes lo que es espacio personal, me fastidias – frio y directo

 _¡Auch!_

Hizo el corazón de Isabel

 _¡Era un niño de kínder, como podía ser tan frio!_

 _-_ Eren – el castaño jugaba con sus manos

-Si – Levi se acercó e ignorando el rostro dramático de Isabel se sentó al lado del oji-verde

-Quisieras hoy ir a mi casa, Mamá nos hará sandwich de mantequilla de ma- Eren desde que capto las palabras "Quisieras y casa" dejo de escuchar, para de inmediato asentir y abrazar juguetonamente el pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro que se desplomo en el piso por el impacto

No se lo quitó de encima, resoplo y le palmeo los cabellos

Isabel que veía la escena se cayó de espaldas

 _¡Acaso ahí ya no existe el espacio personal!_

Petra que veía – no sabe leer todavía – una revista de ropa y cosméticos que robo de su mamá, la dejo a un lado para ayudar a Isabel que seguía en el piso

- _Vamoz_ te _acostumblaras –_ Petra era incluso – después de Levi – la más madura al parecer

- _Acostumblaras –_ repitió la palabra confusa para si misma

-Sí, Mamá dice que en el futuro _hablá_ cosas _peoles –_ La señora Ral parece muy confiada

-No entiendo – Petra tampoco

-Pequeños – Eren deja de frotarse contra el pecho del pelinegro alegando que su loción de bebe huele muy bien, mientras que se endereza con la mirada fija en la morena que lo tiene viendo con maldad

Se encoge en sí mismo y baja la mirada

-Ella es Ymir…

-Solo Ymir – replica la pecosa –

-Bien, pues Ymir será su nueva compañera… pero… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Y a usted le imp – carraspea – 6 – Frieda abre cajones de su escritorio bajando las gafas que tenía en su cabeza para después posicionarlas en el puente de su nariz

-Debe de ser una equi-

-No lo es – interrumpe –Um… por cierto Frieda – pone cada mano en su cadera – ¿Cómo se encuentra Historia?

La pelinegra ladea la cabeza confundida

-¿Te refieres a mi sobrina? – Ymir se golpea la frente asintiendo – Oh, ella se encuentra enferma, tiene g-

-¡¿Enferma?! ¡Y por qué demonios nadie me lo dijo! – se empina cogiendo las solapas de su camisa – Dígame, ¿parásitos? ¿Cáncer pulmonar? ¿Desnutrición? – la zarandea – ¡responde! ¡¿Se va a morir?! – su boca esta deformada a una de terror y sus ojos están cristalinos

-Le-Levi – Eren se esconde detrás del pelinegro – Da miedo…

-Ni lo digas – rezonga quitándose varios mechones de cabello de la frente – Tch, debo decirle a Papa que me corte el cabello, parezco un vagabundo

\- A mí me Gusta – sonrio

Isabel que miraba de nuevo a Levi, ignorando completamente lo que Petra le estaba parloteando, se sobresaltó y con rapidez golpeo el hombro de la peli - naranja – Petra, Mira – le apunto al tiempo en donde buscaba una libreta

-¡Y mis crayones! – Ral ignoro el creciente grito que sonó en su oído, concentrada e impactada más bien por lo que veía sus ojos

Levi ruborizado

Oh, esto era una alomaría comparada a la de un eclipse

Incomoda y repasando un poco las palabras de Magnolia se removió en su lugar al tiempo en donde cansada y hastiada se levantaba

-Ups, creo que me senté encima de ellos

Y ahí el caos comenzó

-¡¿Que?! – sus gritos eran extremadamente chillones

Rompe tímpanos modo on

Ymir seguía zarandeando a la maestra gritando con euforia "¡Me quede viuda!" con la compañía de Isabel y sus lloriqueos por los crayones

Eren con las manos cubriendo sus oídos se arrastró hasta la puerta trasera con Levi de compañía, para salir y jugar en el parque

Hanji emocionada miro toda analíticamente y comenzó a relatar algo inentendible para Sasha

-Esto se parece al mundo del caos que reside en alguna parte del universo…. ¿Sabías que los dioses del caos existieron primero que las estrellas? – Abre las manos efusivamente - ¡Es fascinante! ¡Nuestro mundo comparado con los miles y miles de galaxias que puede haber! – Grita – ¡Tal vez haya un mundo de Titanes! ¡Y si en el soy una! – Respira y se limpia la baba que cae por sus labios – ¿Y tú qué piensas Sasha? – La castaña con la barrita de cereal parpadeo-

- _Tenfo Hamfre_ \- mordisqueo la barrita ignorando el grito de frustración de la morena

Jean - inusualmente callado – tenía unos títeres en las manos mientras que imitaba voces e interactuaba con el caballo y el titán

-¿ _Po que_ estás tan solo? – dijo el caballo

-Marco no vino – contesto el titán

Jean ladeo la cabeza y movió la boca del caballo

-Estoy tan~ aburrido – Armin se sentó a su lado y bajo la cabeza

-O-Oye – titubeo tratando de llamarle la atención

-Tan solo~ - recalco relinchando

-Oye – le llamo de nuevo

-Sera mejor irme – dio un salto y se fue hacia el armario buscando la caja en donde residían los títeres

Armin con un semblante negro se levantó de su puesto y miro por la ventana más cercana a el "Simpático" como le llama a Eren y a él "Que da miedo" como llama a Levi

Cada vez que Eren se sentaban en el resbaladizo, Levi se hacía detrás de él y juntos se caían y alzaban los brazos– a veces Levi abrazando a Eren por pura protección –

Cuando llegaban al final el oji-verde sonreía y gritaba un sonoro "¡ _Ota_ vez!" siendo corregido por Levi que le mostraba donde debía poner la lengua para decir la _r_

Desvió la mirada con un suspiro de calibre igual que una quinceañera enamorada

* * *

Ymir no le quito la mirada de encima en todo el día, después de que le dijeran que Historia solo tenía un resfriado

Se sintió tan incómodo que no evito el no poder mirare o incluso el temblar cuando entrecerraba los ojos

Levi por su parte siempre le ayudaba, con solo una mirada dirigida a la pecosa

La mirada de desinterés y el mohín de sus labios parecía lo suficiente para que Ymir le quitara la mirada por lo menos unos minutos

Incluso a él podría intimidarle la mirada de Levi, si no fuera porque su padre tenía una igual que siempre utilizaba cuando rayaba los periódicos con sus crayones favoritos

Armin decidió hacer una carta y todos menos Jean, estuvieron de acuerdo

La profesora les doblo unas cartulinas y con ellas les hizo figuritas – las que ellos querían - en donde dibujaron y pintaron animadamente, a veces sacando la lengua por el esfuerzo de que quedara muy bonita

La figurita de Sasha era un pan – solo estaba cortado ovaladamente – en donde dibujo a su mamá y los ricos platillos que hacia

Al preguntarle por la forma del pan ella contesto

-Mamá tiene un _molimo_ – nadie más que Ymir y Hanji entendieron lo que dijo, pero las dos tuvieron diferentes reacciones; la primera retrocedió pronunciando un Okay… y la segunda se tiro de rodillas tomando a Sasha de las orillas de la falda

-!¿H-Haya ahí titanes?! – Sasha se tomó la barbilla pensativa y sonrió

-¿Que _ehs_ titanes? – y Zoe se paró enseguida y comenzó a decir

" _En un mundo diferente a este existe el mundo de los titanes…"_

Se paró al frente de todos comenzando a narrar la historia, Eren se sentó al lado de Levi y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del contrario muy atento a lo que decía la morena sobre la muerte de una muralla de nombre María

Apenas dándose cuenta, Hanji tomo el nombre de Annie como un ejemplo y Eren se acordó de que no la había visto hoy, igual que la chica pelinegra

 _No vinieron_

Pensó tomándole más importancia a la Figura de dinosaurio que hacia una de las baldosas del lugar

" _Entonces el cadete de nombre Eren Jaeger_ " se sobresaltó a escuchar su nombre " _Se dio cuenta que tenía un profundo sentimiento por su sargento…. Levi Ackerman"_

Sentimiento…

El castaño miro a Levi

 _¡Woah! Esta rojo_

 _-_ Levi – le llamo teniendo en respuesta una caricia que le revolvió todo el cabello

-Tonta Zoe – se cruzó de brazos y la miro fulminante

Ella junto sus manos haciendo un corazón y a través de ellos puso a Eren y a Levi

Levi no comprendía lo de _sentimiento_

Pero sabía que debía de ser vergonzoso

Y todo por la manera en las que su mamá cantaba esas canciones melancólicas repletas de palabras confusas y tonos graves y melosos

Eren no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, menos lo que era la definición de _sentimiento_

-No entiendo – Levi resoplo felicitándole por pronunciar bien la palabra

-Yo tampoco - mira a Hanji y ladeo la cabeza

Tal vez preguntarle a su mamá que era la palabra sentimiento no sería tan malo

Tal vez…

* * *

Les vino a recoger el mayordomo de la familia Ackerman, no fue extraño para nadie ya que la mayoría sabían quiénes eran los padres de Eren y Levi – entre ellos: Jean, Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Petra, Isabel y Hanji –

Armin, y Ymir parecían más perdidos que en el propio limbo, al contrario de Frieda que después de cerrar la guardería se dedico a irse rápidamente a su casa, como si perdiera algo de suma importancia **(1)**

Eren amaba el saltar encima de las hojas y hacer que se partieran, Levi elegía mejor, esquivar la tierra para no ensuciar sus zapatos

El de patillas y algo tímido Thomas, trataba de lo posible de guardar la calma, demasiados niños y alguno que otro sirviente de otra familia, mirándolo con lascivia, no era de ayuda

-¡Hola Tomas~! – esa voz tan chillona lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Hola – Inclinándose un poco ante Levi les abrió la puerta del carro posicionándolos en las sillas de atrás

Giro la llave y arranco con la mirada en el retrovisor viendo en su trascurso, como Levi compartía de su fruta – Kushel le manda una manzana verde extra, cortada en pedazos – a Eren.

Del envase de plástico, sacaba la fruta con un tenedor llevándolo directo a la boca del ansioso castaño que divertido hacia sonidos como "Ñam Nam" mientras que se sujetaba las mejillas

Thomas desvió la mirada viendo mejor el camino

La parejita de amigos era muy tierna como para no causar diabetes de sobre dosis de azúcar

* * *

Tan atento estaba mirando por la ventana, que cuando la conocida reja con elefantes de color plateado alcanzo su ojos, no pudo evitar el abrir la puerta del auto y salir corriendo mientras que se despedía con una mano

Eren el dia de hoy estaba emocionado

-¡Mami! ¡ya ve voy! – la sirvienta alta y delgada – llamada _C_ por Eren, al ser la tercera más vieja de todas – vino a su lado y le peino los cabellos con un peine negro haciendo su cabellera irse completamente hacia atrás

Carla con paso apresurado, bajo las escaleras y deshaciéndose de la unión del collar que tenía en mano, se lo puso al oji-verde

Una llave dorada

-Esto abrirá todas las puertas – le sonrió al tiempo en donde le acunaba el rostro

Eren no sabía a lo que se refería

-Um, Ma –

-¿Levi no te espera cariño? – recordando la prisa que tenía Eren, el moreno asintió frenéticamente y se empino besándole las mejillas a su mamá

-Adiós Mami - Carla le echo la bendición y le beso la frente diciéndole adiós con una mano

Al salir, Una suave línea desde el horizonte le cubrió todo el rostro iluminando sus ojos y con ello, la sonrisa boba y mueca de un pequeño de kínder

Camino por el jardín que era una completa aglomeración sedienta por el suave sol que ya estaba huyendo.

Salto tras alto y el chofer de nombre Franz le saludo abriéndole la puerta del auto.

Empinándose logro entrar y se posiciono en la ventana que estaba abierta

Sonriente y con el cabello alborotado – la brisa ya había hecho estragos en su cabello – el ultimo rayo de sol abandono su rostro y con ello todo paso de luz se fue siendo remplazada por las artificiales

Eren se recargo en su mejilla y cerró los ojos respirando por su nariz

Pronto llegarían

* * *

Esta vez si le ayudaron a bajar, la reja con tigres se abrió para Eren y los empleados salieron el fila haciendo una reverencia

Se sintió enrojecer por la pequeña exageración, pero en eso distinguió a Gunther, Erd y Auruo

Los dos jóvenes – aprendices de mayordomo – le saludaron con la mirada, todavía con ese porte serio y de respeto

Jaeger camino inseguro por el piso de piedra laja, mirando la gran puerta caoba en frente de sus ojos.

Subió dos pequeños escalones y se empino tratando de tocar el timbre, alguien le ayudo cuando las puntas de sus pies no dieron para más

No escucho el sonidito, pero si el pisado de algunas personas adentro

La puerta se abrió lentamente y en él, Levi le fulmino con la mirada

-Llegas tarde – se crispo, rascándose la nuca de la vergüenza

-Sabes que _duelmo pol_ las taldes Levi – los mohines en sus labios fueron causan para que Levi le viera sin parpadear por dos segundos

-Sí, sí. Vamos entra – se hizo a un lado corriendo la banquita blanca en donde se había subido para abrir la puerta

Eren empezó mirando la lámpara de araña y termino con la alfombra roja del piso

Vistiendo unos short cortos blancos con una camisa a cuadros azul, Levi llevo a Eren hacia arriba por medio de las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala – Habían más de una – en donde el bullicio de una canción triste y melancólica sonaba hasta pegarse a los vidrios de la ventana y quedar escrita en ella, la voz de la joven mujer que barría con la mirada baja.

 _En la nube de lo desconocido_

 _Mi mundo parece abierto_

 _Cada conjunto de luz aquí está mirando_

 _Pero yo estaba aquí desde el principio_

 _Tratando de encontrar un camino a tu corazón_

Un escalofrió por su cuerpo y el recuerdo del cuento de la cenicienta

-Levi, ¿que le pasa a tu mami? – El pelinegro se detuvo y lo miro metiendo en eso, las manos a su bolsillo

-Mama a estado triste estos días – resopla – y eso no me gusta – baja la mirada – mami ya no sonríe – Lo dice de manera lenta mientras que los párrafos se repiten con melancolía

- _Tiste_ es cuando una _pelsona_ ya no _sonli_ -sonrie – jala las comisuras de sus labios creando una cara acongojada

Asiente y susurra la canción acompañando a Kushel

 _Todos los días se olvidan_

 _Ellos han salido con la marea_

 _Perdidos en el mar en algún lugar, esperando_

 _Como el establecimiento de soles en el rodeo_

 _Tratando de encontrar a alguien que nunca sabrás_

 _-_ Le pregunte que le pasaba pero me dijo que nada… quería… saber si me ayudarías – iluminándose igual que los faroles cuando ayudan a un barco a llegar a la superficie, Eren asintió y la miro

- _Pimer_ paso – levanta un dedo – Ir hacia ella –

Levi se sobresaltó y trato de detenerlo cogiéndolo del brazo, con lo que hizo, provoco que el castaño cayera de cara a la alfombra mullida

Kushel se tocó el pecho y soltó la escoba viendo como Eren se levantaba con ánimo y decía un:

-¡El piso se quema! – confundida ladeo la cabeza, Levi le siguió el juego

-Ah no, ¡Levi sálvame! – se tocó la frente de forma dramática y Kushel interesada se sentó en el sillón cruzándose de piernas

-¡No puedo! El monstruo del pantano me persigue –Corre y se tropieza con la pata de un sofá de color crema

Kushel sonríe

-Oh no, Mi _pincipe_ y _héloe_ murió – se levanta y salta – Ahora quien me salvara

-¡Todavía respiro! – alza el dedo pulgar todavía con el rostro entre la alfombra

-¡Ah! ¡Sigue vivo! – Corre hacia Levi y por accidente hace que la escoba trasbille y caiga en la cabeza del pelinegro; la mano levantada cae desganada de nuevo – Oh parece que volvió a morir –

Una risa suave proveniente de los labios de la única espectadora, se escucha por la sala llegando a los oídos de Levi

Eleva la mirada y deslumbra la sonrisa de su madre que se limpia las lágrimas

Levi resopla y sonríe

-Gracias – Asiente y con las mejillas rojas acaricia la cabeza del Ackerman

-Te pegaste muy feo ~ -

-Valió la pena - respondió enderezándose

Eren ve su rostro y asiente

-Si…valió la pena – La sonrisa de Levi parece no querer esfumarse, pequeña y discreta

 _Así la_ describió _Eren_

La música de fondo se escucha mezclada con la risa de una mujer, resuena y hace eco en toda la habitación

 _Oh, hundido amor_

 _En la nube de lo desconocido_

 _Cada satélite está viendo aquí_

 _A la espera de ver lo que el mañana trae_

 _Puede traer sol en sus alas_ _ **(2)**_

* * *

 _ **(1)Eso importante era la novela que dan por las tardes**_

 _ **(2)La canción se llama**_ **Cloud Of Unknowing** _ **de gorillaz, deberían escucharla, es Hermosa**_

* * *

 **Cuanto me tarde, 2 semanas o 3…**

 **No se**

 **Lo siento por atrasarme pero estaba más bloqueada que un pez fuera del agua**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que me siguen**

 **Gracias a la Gala por leer esta historia y a las nuevas personitas que le dieron a favoritos o follow**

 **Tratare de lo posible de no demorarme**

 **Perdón si no contesto los comentarios**

 **Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí**

 **Me despido**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIAS: Palabras subidas de tono**

* * *

-¿Tenías necesariamente que traerlos? – Levi venía muy molesto ¿Por qué utilizar corbata?

¡Tenía siete años por amor al señor!

Que por lo menos fuera traído un moño como Eren, no eso que le ahorcaba como los mil demonios

A esta edad y ya odiaba a su padre

Maldito vejete

-Kushel me obligo a traerlo – con fuerza apretó la mano que le tenía sujeta –

Kenny tenso sus músculos y pensó seriamente en dejar de llevar a Levi al parque, lo único que hacia era barras en el pasamanos

-Carla me pidió que lo trajera, se supone que le había prometido a Kushel en ir a la spa – Eren con discreción tomo la mano de su amigo y sonrió

-Levi lastimas a tu papi – orgulloso de que por fin dijera palabras coherentes, le apretó suavemente la mano y con cautela subió un poco más la corbata

-Lo siento, estaba un poco bajada – le dijo- Mami siempre ayuda a papi a hacerlo –Levi no quería decirle un "Gracias por ahorcarme más, idiota" por qué no quería lastimarlo

-….¡ADEMAS TU NO, NOS DAS ORDENES MALDITO! –Kenny estallo en furia llamando la atención de todos los presentes que adentro jugaban póker

De su tobillo un arma saco y apunto

\- Baja el arma Ackerman, no eres el único armado – El señor Smith saco un arma de entre sus ropas y apunto de lleno en la frente del inconsciente y desalmado Kenny

-¡Y CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO MALDITO! ¡DISPARAME EN LOS HUEVOS A VER SI TIENES LAS-

-Oigan ¡que no ven que hay niños presentes par de imbéciles! – la secretaria del señor Smith les jala las orejas enterrándoles sus uñas largas

-Señora Arnold yo más bien creo que usted deberías de soltarlo si no quiere un balazo en su vientre – Grisha se levantó de hombros y señalo con un dedo el intento de Kenny por disparar en su estomago

-¡IDIOTA! – alza una de sus rodillas y le golpea la parte baja

 _¡Auch!_

 _Rezongaron todos los hombres adentro_

Por suerte, Levi le había cubierto los ojos a Eren alegando que es mucha violencia para su infantil mente

Kenny se retorcía en el piso, Levi le miraba con repulsión y Eren estaba confundido

-Entren – sonríe cordialmente haciendo ademanes con sus manos hacia la puerta –

Levi pisa el pecho de su padre sin cuidado y Eren lo rodea siendo llevado de la mano por su amigo, Grisha se le burla desde su posición y trata de entrar

En eso, Kenny le agarra un pie y lo hace caer

-¡Seras un hijo de per- se detuvo precipitadamente al ver a Eren mirándolo fijamente – Eres un idiota – se levantó rápidamente acomodándose las solapas de su vestuario de etiqueta y carraspeo para disminuir la vergüenza

Todos sus compañeros en la mesa tomando vino o vodka, algunos riéndose y otros apostando quien ganaría si tuvieran una pelea

Kenny se levanta con el sombrero en mano y le palmea la espalda a Grisha casi sacándole el alma

-Ya no aguantas nada, estas envejeciendo amigo mío – Grisha saco el arma que tenía dentro de su chaqueta y le apunta

-No me provoques desgraciado – el lugar era dinamita pura

Levi lo sabía al ver esas montañas de cigarrillos en el cenicero, al ver esas lujosas lámparas de araña en el techo y la hermosa vista hacia afuera desde lo alto de un edificio de 150 pisos

Lo sabía al ver que esas enormes y brillantes joyas en las manos de esos magnates, ladrones, mafiosos

Dile como quieras

Lo sabía al ver sus elegantes trajes y la manera en la que se estafaban mutuamente, ese montón de vasos y copas repletos de vino añejo de la mejor calidad o un coctel servido solo probado por sorbos

Al mirar a su izquierda noto a Eren –literalmente – pegado a la ventana, sus mejillas siendo aplastadas por el vidrio y su nariz siendo desfigurada divertidamente

Bufando miro la silla de su padre y se sentó

Vaya sorpresa al ver que ni siquiera llegaba a ver más allá de la mesa, su estatura no ayudaba claro

Avergonzado, una de chicas que servían el día de hoy se le acerco y Levi susurro

-Unas dos o tres almohadas… por favor – curiosa asintió y a los pocos minutos se las entrego, la muchacha se quedó para ver que hacía con ellas pero Levi le miro nervioso y después solo con un ademan le pidió que se alejara

Inclinándose se dio media vuelta y Levi puso los cojines en orden, se sentó encima de ellos y poso sus codos en unas de las manos de la silla recargando su cabeza en ella

-¡Mocoso! ¡¿Qué haces en mi silla?! –Eren volteo y se hizo al lado de la silla de ruedas perteneciente al Ackerman - ¡Eres un in-

-Kenny, si crees que me sentare en esa porquería estas equivocado – señalo las sillas para bebes que había en un rincón de la sala –Y Grisha, Eren tampoco se sentara en ella – El nombrado miro al castaño y abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo se calló al ver las acciones procedentes del moreno

Levi se pegó hasta el rincón de la silla y palmeo su lugar a la derecha para que Eren se sentara, el moreno sorprendido y entusiasmado por estar en esa silla tan impotente se empino un poco y fue ayudado por Levi para quedar al lado suyo

Los dos pequeños de la familia Jaeger y Ackerman vestidos elegantemente con un porte encantador

Los hombres de mayor edad que tenían una pipa entre sus labios o en una de sus manos, alzaron las cejas sorprendidos y camuflaron una sonrisa de ironía al volver a su labor de tomar de la copa de vino

Grisha se sentó en su silla y Kenny le toco quedarse parado al lado de su compañero gruñendo maldiciones por su maleducado y grosero hijo

Levi miro hacia al frente y supo de inmediato cual era el pez gordo, mejor dicho, el que convoco la reunión

Con cabellos canosos y una colonia muy fuerte para hombre, el italiano con arrugas en la frente le dio una última calada a su pipa y suspiro recargándose en la toda la silla

Y todos…

Mudos

El hombre estaba a punto de nombrar al nuevo jefe, ya que, a sus 89 años, el respetado hombre ya tenía múltiples enfermedades y creía posible que ya casi se iría de esta vida; por lo tanto, sabiendo que no tuvo hijos o esposa, el hombre no tenía más que nombrar a un nuevo _Don_ _ **(1)**_

Cada hombre tenía un descendencia, cada uno había provocado sus propias fechorías y eran buscado en los rincones del mundo, sin embargo, todos podrían considerarse socios, ya sea en crímenes o monumentales desastres en donde creaban caos en el orden público – está más bien visto en Kenny –

Levi exasperado por el silencio y el ambiente tenso decidió tomar la idea de Eren de jugar a las "Manitas" mientras que lograba de lo posible en olvidar lo apretado que estaba su corbata

Al cortar el silencio con el chasquido de sus palmas, todos voltearon sus miradas temerosas con el sudor cayendo de sus frentes, Grisha hacia ademanes para que se detuvieran mientras que Kenny se mordía las uñas sacando las posibilidades de que él fuera el nuevo jefe

Levi tomo las manos de Eren entre las suyas y detuvo el juego, fastidiado volteo su mirada e interrogo a todos con unas de sus cejas levantadas

-¿Y bien? – el moreno por el contrario se encogió un poco más en la silla por las miradas encima suyo, después desapareció su rostro al hundirse en el hombre del pelinegro – ¿Hm?

 _Don_ alzo la mirada y despejo sus dedos de su barbilla viendo hacia al frente

Lo primero que capto fue al pequeño que temblaba y al pelinegro que desafiaba a todos con su afilada mirada todavía mostrando las facciones infantiles de su edad, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los gélidos verdes olivo de Levi y tomo una decisión

\- _Ackerman cerca di prendersi cura di, il mio lavoro bene_ **(2)** – varias armas se escucharon en el lugar - _Ma ho una condizione_ _ **(3)**_ _–_ Kenny dejo de "bailar" y se lanzó a la mesa con las armas apuntándole desde atrás

-Digame ¡¿cuál es?! –

\- _Quando il bambino raggiunge il 17 prendete il vostro posto_ _ **(4)**_ _–_ Y Levi se quedó congelado, porque el cantar con su madre canciones del idioma italiano siempre servía

Eren dejo de jugar con los hilos de su camisa cuando lo vio tenso, así que con voz suave, pregunto:

-¿Qué paso? –Levi sintió el susurro pegado a su oreja, trago saliva y escuchando tanto los susurros como el que todos guardaban sus armas en alguna parte de su ropa se levantó precipitadamente botando las almohadas al piso y con fuerza se recargo en el escritorio azotando las palmas

-¡Yo también tengo una condición! – con un jadeo suave soltó todo el aire acumulado de sus pulmones

El jefe entrelazo sus dedos a la altura de su boca y recargo sus codos en la mesa

\- _Figlio dime_ _ **(5)**_ _–_ Levi bajo de la mesa y la rodeo hasta llegar al lado del _Don,_ se empino y le susurro unas palabras al oído con el repetitivo movimiento de afirmación que hacia el hombre prepotente en su silla

Miro a todos los de la mesa y se detuvo en uno, después desvió la mirada rápidamente y con los dedos en la barbilla le pregunto

- _¿Assicurazione?_ _ **(6)–**_ Levi asintió con un brillo especial en sus ojos y el _Don_ cerro los ojos y se recargo de nuevo en la silla - _Sono d'accordo, Ho fiducia in Te, Bimbo_ _ **(7)**_ _–_ Levi volvió a mover su corbata con desesperación y volvió a la silla

\- _È tutto nelle tue mani,Ackerman_ _ **(8)-**_ Todos vieron como el _Don_ le daba el ultimo sorbo a su vino y se levantaba perezosamente recibiendo un abrigo de piel en su espalda

Todos los hombres –la mayoría disconformes – hicieron una fila para estrechar su mano y otro como Kenny miro a Levi extrañado y despues a Grisha

El hombre se levantó de hombros y Levi aliviado reacomodo los cojines y subió los pies a la mesa

-¿Qué paso? – Eren estaba muy perdido, la manera en la que ese hombre hablaba y el cómo Kenny le miraba con sospecha; hasta diría que estaba más confundido que el – Levi ¿Qué pa—

-¿Trajiste algo para distraerte? – Eren olvido la pregunta que tenía en su mente y asintió

-¡Siiiii!- arrastrar las palabras es su especialidad – Mami me empaco un cuaderno de dibujos y unos crayones – la emoción le hizo cerrar los ojos –Ah, hablando de eso ¡papi! – levanto su brazo y llamo la atención de Grisha

El aludido dejo de hablar con sus "amigos" y volteo hacia Eren

-Me darías el cuadernito y los crayones ¿por favor?- El castaño enternecido por la manera de hablar de su hijo saco las cosas y se las entrego

Se detuvo al ver a Levi con las piernas en la mesa y lo interrogo con la mirada

-Eren, dile a tu padre que deje de mirarme así, me pone nervioso – a decir verdad, nervioso no se le veía nada

-Papi que dejes de mirar tan terroríficamente a Levi – Grisha regreso en el tiempo, volviendo a la época en la que Levi no paraba de morder las almohadas cada vez que tenía hambre

Hacerle pasar vergüenza no sería tan mala idea

-Hey Levi ¿te sigue gustando comer almohadas? – le sonrío con una pizca de arrogancia

-Hey Grisha ¿te sigue gustando hacerte trenzas? – le contrataco con el mismo tono de voz, Grisha vio a Eren rápidamente y este le sonrió apenado

-No pude evitar decírselo, además ¡te veías muy lindo! – solo sucedió una vez; cuando Carla decidió aprender a hacer trenzas y sabiendo que se divertiría con lo que haría, utilizo el cabello largo de su esposo. Grisha la uso por todo un día y Eren no dejo de reírse cada vez que le veía

-Ere-

-¡Kenny! – Levi arrastro la silla de ruedas hacia atrás y se encamino hacia su padre – Me trajiste _eso_ – el cagado de la risa de Ackerman, dejo de reírse por el chiste de humor negro antes contado y se acuclillo solamente para hacerle ver a Levi como un enano

-¡¿Qué?! Sabes que desde arriba no te escucho –Levi apretó sus puños y susurro cerca de su oreja

-Lo trajiste SI O NO – Kenny se enderezo y Levi para su desgracia, tuvo que levantar la mirada

-Lo tiene Grisha – dio media vuelta sin decirle gracias y al llegar a su asiento jalo con fuerza el pantalón de Jaeger y con un ademan le pidió que se lo entregara

Al tenerlo entre sus manos, zarandeo y hasta desamarro los cordones de los zapatos de Grisha solo para que le devolvieran el asiento

Al verlo levantarse Eren dejo de estar en el regazo de su padre y reacomodo de nuevo los cojines haciéndose a un rincón para darle espacio a él pelinegro.

Se apoyó en la mesa con la caja de crayones y abrió cualquier página buscando al tigre que dejo ayer a medias; al encontrarlo saco el naranja y el negro y lo pinto en circulitos viendo de reojo los zapatos brillantes de Levi que de nuevo estaban en la mesa

Levi miro el cubo rubík que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a armarlo pasando varios mechones de cabello hacia atrás

Se le había olvidado por completo decirle a Kenny que le cortara el cabello

 _Se lo diré mañana_ pensó moviendo la primera fila del cubo

Eren dejo de pintar al ver el cubo de colores de Levi moverse y armarse perfectamente mostrando la primera cara de colores, hasta ahí y el cuaderno con los crayones quedo olvidado

-¿Qué es eso? – Levi quito la mirada del cuadro color rojo y volteo hacia Eren

-Se llama cubo rubik, mamá me lo regalo hace algunas semanas atrás – hablo desganado, Eren pronuncio un leve "Wow" y después pregunto

-¿Y te gusta? –

-Es divertido y me entretiene – se alzó de hombros – aunque no e podido armarlo todo – al ver que Eren ni siquiera le escuchaba suspiro - ¿Quieres intentarlo? – el castaño literalmente se lo arrebato de las manos y comenzó a moverlo mesclando de nuevo los colores

Levi por el contrario cogió el cuaderno de dibujo de Eren y comenzó a hojearlo

 _Interesante_

 _Todavía cree que los elefante son rosas_

* * *

-Todavía no puedo creer que el jefe haya escogido a Kenny, es un maldito impulsivo y cabeza hueca sin pudor en las venas – El señor Leonhardt siempre tan boca suelta

-Te equivocas Leonhardt, Kenny es un idiota con aire en la cabeza, pero dime ¿No fue él, el que descubrió donde estaba la banda de mercenarios que mataron a Springer? – Leonhardt no se atrevió a contestar – te recuerdo si lo olvidaste, los Ackerman hasta ahora han sido la única familia escogida para ser el jefe – tomo de su copa –

-¡Pero el jefe no era un Ackerman! –

-¿Y? el anterior a él fue un Ackerman y el anterior también, en que haya cambiado solo por uno, no significa nada… aunque las cosas pueden cambiar - miro de reojo a Eren – solo hay que esperar – el eje de misterio no inquieto a nadie

Grisha era alguien con millones de secretos tanto de las cosas que sabía personalmente, alguien que te dejaba con la pista en la punta de la lengua pero que nunca la soltaba, alguien misterioso y enigmático de conocer

Un Jaeger en resumen

-Levi, Levi mira, ¡hice una línea! – dejo de tratar de verle la forma a un animal llamado "hipopótamo" y desvió la mirada a Eren viendo su sonrisa deslumbrante con el cubo entre las manos señalando la línea - ¡¿Lo hice bien?! – se inclinó más en su asiento llegándole a tocar la frente con sus escurridizos cabellos

Eren también necesitaba un corte **(9)**

 **-** Lo hiciste bien – sabiendo que podría molestarlo le desordeno los cabellos, esas hebras marrones cayeron de aquí para allá como si fuera algún tipo de ave tratando de emprender vuelo, Eren levanto la mirada y Levi desvía la mirada

-Levi, tienes las mejillas rojas

-No es cierto

-Sí, si lo es – pasa de estar a su lado a casi en su regazo – mira – le acuno las mejillas – están calientes – sonrío

-No, no lo- Eren apretujo sus mejillas y deformo su boca a una de pececito

-Di pececitos –

- _Pechecitos -_ Eren comenzó a reírse de forma jovial y volvió a decir – Di pollito

- _Pollito –_ Esta vez lo soltó y se sentó en su regazo, Levi resoplo al sentir todo el peso de Eren en sus piernas, este al contrario seguía riéndose

-Ten –rebusco en su bolsillo – mamá los empaca siempre a escondías en mi bolsillo – Eren desenvolvió la goma de mascar y se la metió en la boca

-Aww~ es de mora - se sujetó las mejillas comenzando a mascar

-Ya sabes, prefiero las mentas – saco un dulce masticable color blanco y se lo metió a la boca guardando el envoltorio – ahora espero que- muy tarde

Eren hacia globos con la goma reventándolos al instante, el problema no era el sonido un tanto irritante si consideras el estar demasiado cerca de tu oreja, el problema era cuando este comenzaba a parar en su nariz o a los lados de los labios

En este caso, exploto a la altura de su nariz

Lo siguiente fue su risa opacada por el dulce y la mirada resignada de Levi

-Milagro que no ha ido a parar en tu cabello – Eren jugo con el chicle devolviéndolo a sus labios – Eren no deberi- interrumpido de nuevo cuando el chicle hizo un sonido de chasquido – Mira hasta tienes goma de marcar en los labios – en las comisuras de su labio inferior había varios restos de dulce – Eres un tonto – acerco sus dedos quitándole los restos de chicle

Zacharius, un hombre callado que lo único que hacía era oler el vino antes de tomarlo - cualquier cosa comestible – volteo su mirada a una de las chicas de la servidumbre y desconcertado frunció el ceño y se levantó alarmado, escuchando en el proceso el cargar de un arma

Silencio

….

Varias armas se cargaron al unísono y Levi sintió algo metálico ser colocado en su sien, Eren se quedó congelado y palideció al instante

-No me reconocieron ¿eh? – la mujer pecosa azoto con agresividad el revolver en la sien del pelinegro – cierto Grisha y Kenny – los dos nombrados prepararon sus armas – un movimiento y ¡bam!, la cabeza del niño vuela – Levi bajo la mirada y comenzó a temblar

Eren estaba en shock

-¡No que eras la comandante de policía!, ¡no me digas que te despidieron por estar loca!- la madre de Ymir alzo las cejas divertidamente y ladeo las caderas

-Si estar loca es capturar a gente tan despreciable como tú, entonces que me metan a un psiquiátrico – rezongo – ahora, como sé que los quieren "mucho" – esa palabra estaba cargada de sarcasmo – bajaran el arma y se entregaran, si no, bye bye hijos – Eren apretó con fuerza las manos de Levi y el nombrado le devolvió lo mismo con más intensidad

Kenny observo el panorama y bajo el arma resignado con una sonrisa ladina en los labios

-Tantos años en esto para que un patético niño arruine mi propósito en la vida, _¡pff!_ Que mierda de karma – Eren sintió a Levi temblar

-¡MALCION KEN- el señor Leonhardt se calló al ver el arma de Grisha dirigirse a su boca, al voltear el castaño le negó lentamente y bajo el arma

-Bien, así me-

- _Patético_ – tenso

Levi se soltó de las manos de Eren y con el cabello entre los ojos saco lo que con tanto recelo escondía en sus tobillos

Eren quedo plasmado al tiempo en donde Kenny sonreía

Una navaja

 _El entrenamiento sirvió_

La mano que sostenía el arma desapareció y Levi miro con urgencia su arma

Roja, espesa…

Sangre

Recogió el arma rápidamente y disparo

Eren seguía estando descolocado, Levi soltó con rapidez la navaja como si quemara

No fue capaz de verle

La comandante saco un aparato de entre sus ropas y siseo un código a la vez en donde se desplomaba al piso con la sangre manchando su abdomen

Grisha llamo a Ral y Kenny viendo a la pecosa sangrar llamo a Magnolia

Alarmados, cada hombre de familia fue abandonando el lugar a paso rápido

Ral y Magnolia desde su punto de vigilancia al captar el mensaje abandonaron su lugar y se encaminaron a el _punto de encuentro_

A los minutos Kenny veía desde abajo un montón de policías con altavoces y armas como francotiradores, gruño mientras que se tomaba de un solo trago el vodka que había quedado en la mesa

Miro su reloj con ansiedad y Grisha camino por todo el lugar casi cavando un hueco, sin embargo Levi seguía estupefactos y Eren sorprendido

-Y…yo – Grisha le mando una mirada severa a Kenny y este se alzo de hombros

-Son solo una vez al mes-

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hm… desde los seis creo… solo un año ha pasado –

-¿Kushel sabe?- Kenny se tenso

-¿Enserio? ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO!

-Tiene siete años, yo a los seis manejaba armas de fuego –

-Pero fuiste TU hijo de puta ¡NO TU HIJO! - Kenny en verdad estaba cambiado

¿Desde cuando era tan sínico?

-¿Y? sabes que cuando crezcan-

-¡Cuando **crezcan**! – Recalco la palabra – no ahora – respira – mira, o dejas de estar llenándole cosas raras a Levi en la cabeza o yo le digo a Kushel – _Kushel_ parecía la palabra mágica

-Tch, ahora se convertirá como tu hijo, un inútil si-

-Mira Kenny, te permito que hables de cuanta mierda quieras, **pero con mi familia no te metas** – amenazo – ahora vámonos – apunto hacia afuera – ya vienen –

Se había enojado

Y Kenny lo sabía

Cuando estaba así lo único que podía hacer era no hablarle, no mirarle, NO RESPIRARLE ENCIMA SI QUIERA.

 _Exagerado_

Magnolia disparo rápidamente el cristal y de ahí recogió al señor Kenny y después a Grisha, Ral que manejaba miro hacia abajo con un francotirador en la mano y disparo a cualquiera que tuviera intenciones de dispararle al Helicóptero; en eso pregunto:

-¡¿Y los niños?! – Grisha miro hacia atrás

Seguían sin moverse

-¡Eren!- el nombrado se despabilo y parpadeo

Levi tenía la mirada nublada en lágrimas

-Yo en verdad..n- lo abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y lo callo

-Te entiendo – bajaron de la silla cogidos de la mano y al borde de la ventana, Magnolia los cargo y los entro al helicóptero dando orden a Ral para que comenzara a moverse

Levi se desato la corbata – por fin - y se recostó en los muslos de Eren cubriéndose los ojos con los antebrazos

-¿No me odias?

-No, mami y papi hacen lo mismo – Levi lo miro sorprendido – tengo seis añitos Levi, no soy tan tonto, además, papi no se esfuerza en ocultar las armas – Grisha desde su asiento enrojeció un poco – Sé que lo que acaba de ocurrir no volverá a pasar, eso si – se levantó suavemente y se dirigio hacia Kenny – ¡Yo no lo perdonare hasta que usted no le pida perdón a Levi! – con fuerza le jalo de las orejas

Kenny se quejó y miro el rostro del moreno

Sus labios hacían mohines pero sus ojos mostraban enojo, tenían una chispa de brillo que los hacia ver llamativos y sorprendentemente

 _Terroríficos_

-Señor Kenny – lo llamo Eren suavemente

-Si –

-¿Porque nunca se quita el sombrero…? A ver – antes de que pudiera detener su acción, Eren ya tenía el sombrero en la mano – Ah, está quedando calvo – y los intentos de detener las risas de Grisha y Levi fueron inútiles cuando Kenny le arrebato el sombrero con brusquedad poniéndoselo al revés

Kenny devolvió la mirada a Eren

Sonreía

Con picardía y diversión

 _"Lo hizo a propósito"_

-¡Ah! Deje mi cuaderno –

-Te comprare uno nuevo – hablo Grisha

-Pero y el cubo rubik de Levi –

-Tengo otro en casa …¿Eren? – el ambiente estaba más divertido

El momento crítico y lo denso del aire se había ido, claro, con un secreto descubierto y una _casi_ tragedia

-¿Si?

-¿Hiciste la tarea?- Levi quería desviar cualquier pregunta – ya sabes la de las planas. – y esa mirada de desesperación fue suficiente para que Levi se calmara y se tocara el pecho…

-¡AH! ¡SEÑORA RAL, PUEDE IR MAS RAPIDO, NO QUIERO UNA CARITA TRISTE! –

 _Porque todo estaba de nuevo a la normalidad_

* * *

 ** _(1)Jefe de la familia_**

 ** _(2)"Ackerman espero que cuides mi puesto bien"_**

 ** _(3)"Pero tengo una condición"_**

 ** _(4)"Cuando tu hijo cumpla los 17, tomara tu lugar"_**

 ** _(5) "Dime hijo"_**

 ** _(6) "¿Seguro?"_**

 ** _(7)"De acuerdo, confió en ti hijo"_**

 ** _(8) "Todo está en tus manos Ackeman"_**

 ** _(9) Exacto, Eren tiene el cabello tan largo como en su forma titán_** **❀‿❀**

* * *

 ** _Me demore un montón_**

 ** _Única explicación: Bloqueo mental_**

 ** _Pensé en ponerle títulos a los capítulos ¿creen que deberia de ponerlos?_**

 **Gracias a las personas nuevas que se han unido, en verdad un agradecimiento grande y un beso virtual que les llegara en correo a todas :3**

 **Dejen un review si les ha gustado ¡anima mucho!**

 **Me despido~**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


End file.
